Bloody Frog: Fleeting Hopes
by Mars and Kitkat
Summary: The teens are back, able to accept their fates as cities and working the economy with their parents. However, they weren't the only ones to discover a secret about their family. Stolen away, the group finds themselves situated in a secret facility with one threat; spill the secrets, or spill your blood. Torture, Yaoi, OCs, Secret to Bloody Frog, FrUk, Sufin, DenNor, Spamano, GerIta
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for all the support while we wrote Bloody Frog! :D The sequel is now up, and the name won't be this simple much longer. This story is a bit more mature, but will have many surprises!**

_ "Next week is Winter break. Are you coming over?" _

"I'm sure I will, Maki. The only thing would be, the baby is due somewhere between December 31st and January 6th." Aidan answered back, holding the phone next to his ear. He usually got to talk to him about once a week, sometimes more then 5 times, but they hadn't talked in 4 weeks because of Aidan's studying.

_"Oh... you probably don't wanna miss that. My mom says that this time you can stay for the entire week."_ Maki told him happily.

"I'm looking forward to it. Hey, mum's calling. I'll have to call you tomorrow when I get home." Aidan told him.

_"Kay. Tell Altheia I said happy birthday." _

"Will do."

_"Bye, Aidan." _

"Bye, Maki." Aidan hung up the phone, running downstairs. Arthur had decided it was easier to call Aidan's phone to get his attention since he spent most of his time downstairs.

Aidan peered around the corner, Arthur sitting on the couch and staring at the television. He had a very slight baby bump, one that was barely even noticeable. It was a surprise he was even pregnant... okay that seems weird, but Aidan had gotten used to it. He still remembered when he was told the news.

_"Aidan, can I talk to you?" Arthur asked, a clear blush on his face. _

_ "Sure, mum. What's up?" _

_ "I need to tell you and the others something." Altheia, Clark, and Collete entered, just as confused as Aidan. Francis stood in the corner, smirking. _

_ "Well... I-I'm... kind of... pregnant..." _

_ Aidan's mouth fell open, Collete and Altheia gasping, and Clark started to stutter. _

_ "Y-y-you're kid-kidding, right?" Clark asked. Arthur shook his head, blushing harder. _

_ "This was unexpected." Aidan muttered. _

_ "When did you find out?" Altheia asked. _

_ "About 1 week ago." Arthur whispered. The others shut up, knowing that Arthur was clearly embarrassed about the matter. _

_ "Shall we go tell Amerique?" Francis teased. _

_ "Oh bloody hell, no! He'll never let me live it down! We'll tell them at the next world meeting."_

_ "January 1st in America? Won't the baby be due sometime by then?" Francis smirked. _

_ Arthur nodded, before realizing what he had truly said. He turned to the others, dead serious. _

_ "You will tell none of the countries. Aidan, you'll tell him anyways, so you can let Maki know. He can't tell Tino or Berwald. I don't want that blasted America idiot knowing before I am in front of witnesses." The kids nodded, somewhat laughing at how self-conscious Arthur was acting. _

_ "You, shut it!" Arthur scolded the teens, causing them to laugh harder. _

_ "Why is this family so dysfunctional?" _

Arthur looked up, smiling. The baby was supposed to be due in 2 weeks, and baby things were everywhere. Since Aidan planned to move out in 1-2 years and go to Sweden, they were going to give Aidan's room to the baby, and for a while she was going to stay in Arthur's and Francis' room. Yep, it was a she.

"Did you need something, mum?" Aidan asked.

"I just wanted to ask if your going to Maki's."

"Yeah. I'll use the card to buy my ticket and ride from his house."

"Are you flying there, or driving and boating?"

"Flying." Arthur nodded.

"Did you get Altheia's present?" Arthur asked, slightly hushed.

"It's upstairs."

"You should bring it down. I'll call her." Arthur grabbed his cell phone, dialing in the number as Aidan snuck upstairs. He reached under his bed, pulling out a wrapped green and pink box. Checking for imperfections, he went back downstairs.

Altheia was in the bathroom, so Francis brought out her cake while the others arranged the gifts on the coffee table.

"Mum, we're almost out of soa-" Altheia stopped, her face lighting up.

"Happy birthday!" They all cheered, singing the song to her. After she blew out her candles, she opened her presents to reveal a phone from Aidan, gift cards from Clark and Collete, and then the biggest present of all, a ticket for a cruise.

"Are you serious?" Altheia gasped. "It's only my 15th birthday. It's not important, really."

"We figured you were old enough. It makes a stop near a port in England. There, we got a car rented for you so you could drive your district." Altheia's face seemed to be glowing in glee.

"I haven't gotten my driver's license fully. I'm close but I don't think I'll get it in time." Francis handed Altheia and envelope, and her eyes widened.

"But... but how-"

"When your a country, you can pull some strings." Arthur laughed. Altheia giggled, embracing the two, then bringing her siblings into a hug.

"Thank you, so much!" She cheered, opening her phone up.

"Is it too late to reserve a flight ticket to Sweden for Saturday?" Aidan asked. Arthur sighed.

"I already did. You have to do it 1 month in advance. I reserved it until the meeting. Then I booked you another one to Washington Dc, in America. I sent the address of our hotel to your email too." Aidan grinned, glad Arthur was so on top of things.

"Aidan, can you go check the mail?" Arthur asked. Aidan went to the door, slipping his shoes on so his heels rested on the back, and walked into the dark evening. It was cool out, the result of rain. Aidan grabbed the edge of the mail slot, opening it up and peering in. After grabbing the few envelopes, he stretched his arms, yawning. There was a click. At first Aidan thought nothing of it, then he stopped when he heard it again.

It was unmistakably a camera, but why would someone be here? Aidan glanced around, not seeing anything. He hurried inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" Collete asked, waving her hands in front of his face.

"Y...yeah." He whimpered, glancing outside.

"There was just... a dog. It was huge."

"Chihuahua's aren't big!" Collete teased. Aidan rolled his eyes, setting the mail on the counter.

Someone had to be taking pictures of him, and Aidan was damn determined to find out who.

X X X X X X X X

Aidan stretched out his arms, yawning. He panicked when he saw it was 9:50, since school started at 8:45. Aidan grabbed his pants, putting them on and grabbing a shirt. He ran to the kitchen, throwing toast in and lastly, going to the bathroom to put on deodorant and brush his hair.

He peered into Altheia's room, confused when he noticed she was still asleep.

"Altheia!" Aidan hissed. She sat up, looking around and yawning.

"Yeah?"

"We slept in!" Aidan shouted, checking Collete and Clark's room. They were both fast asleep.

"Guys! It's 10 o'clock!" Clark groggily sat up, rubbing his head.

"Did you say 10?" Collete asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah! My alarm clock didn't go off."

"Neither did mine." The three replied... eye-brows instantly furrowing. Wow, their entire family was alike.

"Where's Mum, then?" Aidan asked. He ventured downstairs, the others checking their rooms. A not was on the table.

_Your Mum is with me. All is fine. Stay home from school if you wish. We will be home tonight._

_ -Dad._

Aidan scanned through it, handing it to Altheia.

"You don't think..." She gasped. Her mouth turned up into a wide smile, but after a moment she frowned.

"How... are babies born from countries?" Altheia asked. Aidan winced. True, he had thought of that before, but never asked.

"I don't want to think about it." Collete shuddered. Clark laughed, nodding in agreement.

Aidan ran up the stairs, grabbing his laptop. Setting it on his bed, he typed in "How to catch a peeping-tom." It may not be the same thing, but it was the only way he could find out.

X X X X X X X X

The door opened downstairs sometime in the afternoon while Aidan was dialing Maki's number.

"Frog!... be careful..." Arthur said calmly, the door closing.

"Just relax, Mon Cher." Francis cooed.

Aidan clicked the off button, curious. He started creeping downstairs, Altheia in tow. The two gasped together when they saw what had happened, both charging downstairs.

"Aidan? Altheia? That was fast..." Arthur trailed off, his voice still soft and gentle- which was a first since he had changed back to Arthur- seeming to make all the words float in the air.

A babies wails suddenly met their ears, and Arthur's eyes widened in alarm.

"Give her to me!" Arthur demanded, reaching out his hands.

"That's not a good idea. Your still obviously weak and sick."

"Shut up! I'm not..." Arthur yawned, his arms dropping. Francis whispered in french, rocking the child back and forth. She quieted down, looking up at his face.

"We heard a baby!" Collete and Clark said excitedly. Francis slightly extended his arms, a bundle of blankets laying in them. They started chattering excitedly, in the most hushed tone they could muster, and soon got the other two teens to join in.

Arthur awoke, no one had noticed he had fallen asleep, yawning.

"Why the hell are you all so loud?" Arthur muttered. '

"Alaina was born?" Aidan laughed. Arthur's face showed recognition, his eyes closing.

"Can I just bloody hold her before I fall asleep again?" Francis placed her in his arms, And Arthur smiled down at her.

"She's... so small. She's smaller then Altheia was." Arthur giggled. Francis smirked, sitting next to Arthur.

"It's just kind of sad I'm 17 years older then her." Aidan murmured.

"She's going to grow up without her brothers and sisters." Altheia sighed. Arthur's face slightly fell.

"That's true... no more children!" Arthur shouted at Francis, not being to loud or losing his gentle tone. Francis smiled, tracing his hand up Arthur's thigh.

"Are you sure you don't wanna have another baby? You look so sexy when you wear those girl clothes."

"Are you going to wear those again, mum?" Aidan asked. The other three were just as curious, turning to face him. Arthur thought about it, taking all things into consideration.

"I guess, I should. I'll make sure to tell Alaina at a young age and let her decide for herself." Arthur sighed.

"Umm... Mum?" Altheia asked, looking down. If she could blush, she would be beet red.

"Yeah?"

"How are... country... babies..." She trailed off, closing her eyes.

Francis started laughing, causing Arthur to scowl and slap him.

"Don't be mean!"

"I'm sorry, Altheia. It's just a funny question to ask." Francis chuckled.

"Well... uh..." Then it was Arthur's turn to blush.

"Your Mothers are taken to a special doctor who knows about it. They still have pain but then you kind of... appear."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we hear a crying, Arthur's pains are gone, and your lying on the bed. It's hard to tell where you'll be, so they created a really big room with mattresses everywhere. They way you appear is based on your mother's interests and your futures. Alaina appeared out of a black magic circle, and that means that she will have a run in with black magic in her future." Altheia nodded, it all being so confusing but also being so clear.

"I... I guess, I understand." She whispered. Arthur was much more relaxed now that he didn't have to explain it himself, and he kissed the babies forehead.

"I think I'm going to pass out. Take her, somebody." Arthur muttered, holding her out. Francis motioned towards Aidan, who took her into his arms. He was amazed at how light she was. She glanced up at his face, her blue eyes shining brightly. A small smile spread on her lips, and she made a small cooing sound.

"She... she smiled!" Aidan gasped, causing the half-asleep Arthur to crack a smile of his own.

"Country children also develop a lot faster, but I don't think any of you were this quick to show happiness." Francis beamed.

"Me next!" Collete called, Clark glaring.

"Guys first!"

"Don'tcha mean, ladies first?"

"Not in this house. Aren't there more guys then girls?"

"Not when Mum dresses up!"

"He's still a guy!"

"Well... not really! Don't we still call him, mum?"

"Yeah... well... your face is stupid!"

"Clark, don't be mean to your sister..." Arthur yawned, and in a second he was lightly snoring. Aidan rolled his eyes, handing Alaina over to Altheia.

"Want me to help you finish setting up her crib?" Aidan asked Francis, who nodded, the two of them taking off to go upstairs. Altheia followed them, wanting to let Alaina sleep.

Downstairs, Collete and Clark bickered about random things, not even noticing that the four had left, and Arthur snored away on the couch, oblivious to the rest of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Are you serious?" _Maki gasped on the end of the line.

"Yeah! I woke up this morning and they were gone. That's why I called late." Aidan could tell Maki was beaming.

"Oh... have you told your parents that my mum was pregnant?"

_"No. They'll find out at the world meeting. What time will you get here tomorrow?"_

"Around 12." Aidan replied.

_"'Kay. I should let you sleep then. Have fun on your trip." _

"I can't wait to see you, Maki."

_"Be safe." _

"You too. Bye!"

_"Bye, Aidan." _The line clicked off, and Aidan set down the phone. He kicked off his shoes, unbuttoning his shirt and sighing. Francis had set Alaina up in Aidan's room for tonight, wanting Arthur to sleep. Aidan had eagerly agreed, wanting to watch over his little sister and let his Mum rest.

Aliana started moving in the crib, whining softly, so Aidan galnced in. Alaina smiled up at him, gurgling something, and reaching out her fingers. Aidan touched them with his pointed finger, and her fingers wrapped gently around his. Aidan grinned down at her, lightly touching her head.

"Good night, Alaina. I love you." Aidan whispered, turning off his light. He settled in bed, closing his eyes.

X X X X X X X X

"Aidan, get up..." Before he could process what was happening, he was dressed and eating breakfast. Arthur sat across the table, groggily opening and closing his eyes.

"You should go to bed, mum." Aidan mumbled, feeling tired himself. It must have been even worse on Arthur.

"I'm fine..." Arthur whispered, rubbing at his eyes. Aidan looked at the clock. It read 8:20 in neon green numbers.

"Oh crap! Mum, we gotta go!" Aidan shouted, grabbing Arthur's arm and pulling him into a hug.

"I'll drive there and get dad to get the car. You go to bed." Aidan directed him upstairs, Arthur unresponsive as he climbed the stairs. Aidan ran outside, starting the car and driving to the airport.

After he got onto the plane, Aidan sat next to a man, who was sleeping, drool dripping down his chin. Aidan made a face, scooching as far to the right as he could in his seat.

A loud woman sat on his right, fat shaking every time she took a step. Her hair was a bright orange, puffy and curly. Aidan silently spit out the hair that went into his mouth, scooting to the middle of his seat and staring at the ground.

"Excuse me." The woman said. Aidan didn't look up.

"Excuse me!" She shouted into his ear. Aidan jumped, glancing up at her.

"Your in my husbands seat!" The woman accused him, pointing at him.

"This is my seat." Aidan muttered.

"No! It clearly says on his ticket that his seat is S2!" The woman held out the ticket, stuffing it in his face. Aidan dug out his ticket, handing it to the lady.

"This one says S2... Henry, get an assistant person... one of those whores in the small skirt. Tell them this is wrong!" The woman shouted. One of the flight attendants gave her a dirty look, walking into a different section of the plane.

"Good god, Martha. I'm right here." The man groaned. He was just as big as her, wearing a white tank top and blue jeans, but... oh god... he had hair _everywhere _but on his head.

"Henry! Go do it! This boy has your seat because of a mis-print!" The woman bellowed, her fat jiggling. Aidan grabbed the ticket, scanning it. He was about to tap her, but didn't want to loose his hand, so he coughed.

"Excuse me? Your ticket says G2." Aidan pointed out. The woman looked disgusted at him, taking the ticket.

"This certainly does NOT-" She stopped.

"Oh... so it does." She laughed. "I'd really like to sit next to my husband..." The woman started sobbing hysterically, kicking her feet.

"I'll trade seats!" Aidan offered, handing her the ticket and switching off. Aidan scooted out of the seat, practically running to the G isle. He sighed, sitting in his seat. Suddenly, two blond girls sat on the sides of him, giggling and staring at him.

"Hi." Aidan offered his hand, and one of the girls took it, seeming to melt to the touch.

"I'm Cara." The girl said in a swedish accent.

"I'm Shally." The other girl giggled.

Cara grabbed his hand back, holding it between hers.

"What's your name?"

"I..." Aidan laughed drawing back his hand. "I'm Aidan." He grabbed a book, pretending to flip to a page and reading. Shally closed the book, looking into his eyes.

"That's an amazing name." Shally whispered, her hand wandering to the front of Aidan's shirt. Aidan plucked it, delicately putting it on her lap.

"...Thanks..."

Cara wrapped her hand around Aidan's waist, sighing and putting her head on his lap.

"You should buckle up. We're going to take off soon." Aidan was clearly uncomfortable, wanting to just get them away. He didn't lean that way anymore, and he loved Maki too much.

"But... this is so... daring. One of the best positions, wouldn't you say?" Cara asked.

"N-no. I'm actually on the way to see my girlfriend... so..." Aidan pushed Cara up, furiously looking through his book.

"Aw... but she isn't here... right?" Shally purred, trying to unbutton his shirt.

This was worse than the other people.

"Okay! Just stop!" Aidan demanded, pushing their hands away and putting them in his lap. Cara shrugged, sitting back. Shally did the same thing, both girls choosing to ignore Aidan. Aidan sighed, finally able to relax.

X X X X X X X X

"Aidan!" Maki shouted, running forward to embrace Aidan. Aidan grabbed hold of him, ezcited to see his boyfriend again.

"Oh god... Aidan I've missed you so much."

"I just saw you 2 months ago!"

"That's too long!" Maki complained, a giant smile apparent on his face. He embraced Aidan once more, bubbling in glee.

"Where are your parents?" Aidan asked.

Maki had a sly smile on his face, pulling something from his pocket. He held it out, Aidan taking it and gasping.

"Keys? Did you get a drivers license?" Aidan asked. "I thought you had to be 18!"

"No! My mom got you a car!"

Aidan's was dumbstruck.

"B...But why?"

"His boss has a bunch of old cars that he's never driven before, so he offered them to my mom. Mom has one for you, Altheia, Clark, Collete, Nikolai, Me, Luciano, Maria, and all the others." Maki stated proudly. Aidan smiled, kissing Maki's cheek.

"What... what was that for?" Maki asked, turning red.

"I just missed you." Aidan gabbed Maki's hand, escorting him out of the airport. When they stepped outside, Aidan got the feeling of being watched. He looked around, and after finding nothing, he continued walking.

"Something wrong?"

"I... it's nothing." Aidan smiled down at him. Maki laughed, taking over the directing. Maki stopped in front of a red volvo, one that caught Aidan's attention.

"Is it this one?" Aidan asked, pointing to the brown and black one in the row next to the volvo. It looked kind of old, but it was still in perfect condition.

"Nope. It's this one." Maki patted the back of the red car. Aidan's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"That's... it's so nice!" Aidan stuttered, at a loss for words.

"I don't know much about cars, so I'm assuming it's a good one?"

"Yes!" Aidan looked inside, the black leather just as shiny as the outside.

"It was lucky I picked this one out for you, then." Aidan unlocked the car, opening the door for Maki. He stepped in, Aidan soon following as he started the car.

"This is such a nice car..." Aidan whispered, feeling spoiled.

"I need to pay your mom back somehow."

"Tino says he's happy that you're around and making me happy." Maki replied, overjoyed with his choice.

"I'll continue to do that forever." Aidan leaned over, catching Maki's chin. He pulled him into a kiss, his tongue prodding Maki's lips. Maki, slightly embarrassed, opened his mouth in the slightest, just enough for Aidan to enter Maki's mouth in a fight for dominance.

Aidan only pulled away for breath, glancing at Maki. Maki blushed, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You should smile, Maki. It's so adorable." Maki blushed harder, grabbing onto Aidan's hand as he pulled onto the highway.

"We're home!" Maki called into his house as they entered. Tino and Berwald appeared, Tino in his Santa get-up.

"Hello, Aidan. Do you like the car?" Tino asked.

"Yep! It's so cool! Thank you!"

"Your welcome." Tino was beaming.

"Want to see our room?" Maki pulled on Aidan's arm.

"Our room?" Berwald asked, eyes widening.

"I told them they could share a room for the week." Tino explained.

"Two of them? Together?"

"Dad! What's the worst we can do?" Maki complained, blushing.

"I can think of a lot of things..." Berwald said. Aidan blushed slightly, not as hard as Maki was as he took his hand.

"Sorry..." Maki whispered.

"It's no problem. My mum would act the same way." Maki shut the door behind them, pouncing on Aidan.

"So what's her name?"

"Who?"

"The baby!" Maki rolled his eyes.

"Alaina."

"Alaina? That's a pretty name!"

"Yeah... I wanted to name her Roselithia."

"Roselithia? That's pretty too."

"Yeah... what can you do? Oh. That reminds me! I need a picture of you."

Maki's cheeks turned a light pink. "A picture of me?"

"Yeah. I want to paint you." Maki's cheeks turned a deep red.

"That's perfect! Right there!" Aidan grabbed his phone, snapping three pictures.

"Hey! Th-That's not fair!" Maki cried, grabbing for his phone. Oh god, if anyone saw him blushing that hard..."

"Should of prepared." Aidan shrugged, sticking his tongue out at Maki.

"Give it to me!"

"Nah. I'll just send this picture to my computer."

"Don't you dare!" Maki chased Aidan over the bed, tripping while up there and falling into Aidan's outstretched arms. Maki looked up at him, staring into his sparkling green eyes. Aidan pulled Mai upwards, planting his lips gently against Maki's, causing him to slightly moan.

"I didn't even do anything." Aidan smirked.

"Sh-Shut up!" Maki blushed. "It was just really sweet." Aidan pulled Maki carefully off the bed, pulling him into a hug.

"I've missed you." Aidan whispered into his hair, his arms around Maki's waist.

"I've missed you, too. More than you could know."

Downstairs, Tino and Berwald listened to the muffled sounds of running feet, and Maki's demands. Tino smiled at the ceiling, stopping in the middle of cooking.

"Sounds like they're having fun." Tino went back to cutting his carrots, Berwald slightly, just slightly, smiling. He was glad Maki was happy, and he seemed _extremely _happy.

After dinner, Aidan stayed on the bed, holding Maki in his arms. The movie they were watching was almost over, but they didn't pay any attention. They were chatting about random things, life, parents, and anything they felt like asking, but one topic was bugging Maki.

"Aidan?" Maki asked, squirming in frustration and embarrassment.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted... to ask... I'm 16 and your 17 now so it's our decision... What about... s...s...sex?" Aidan choked on the popcorn he was eating, looking at Maki. '

"What?" Aidan coughed.

"It's not important!"

"I want to see if I heard right."

"S...sex..." Maki choked out.

"Maki... you can't force yourself. If you think I'm after that-"

"It's what I want. Aidan... I love you." Aidan pulled him into a kiss, pushing him slowly under him.

"I love you too." Aidan whispered as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

X X X X X X X X

Aidan sat up sometime in the morning, and not hearing any sounds, he slowly got dressed. Maki awoke, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. Aidan grabbed on of Maki's shirts, handing it to him and kissing his forehead.

"Sore?" Aidan asked. Maki nodded, blushing. Aidan grinned, picking up his pajama pants and handing them over to Maki. Maki slipped them on, careful not to hurt himself.

"Did I hurt you?" Aidan asked, worried. Maki shook his head.

"N-no! It... it was just my first time..."

"Mine too." Aidan whispered, getting into bed with Maki. Maki wrapped his arms around Aidan, wanting his warmth to encase him. Aidan stroked his hair, kissing his forehead.

There was the sound of feet coming up the stairs, and Maki hurriedly pushed away from Aidan pretending to sleep. Aidan did the same, closing his eyes. The door opened, and Aidan went to peek open his eyes. An unfamiliar face met his eyes, and he sat up.

"Ma-" A hand grabbed Aidan's hair from the back, and a pillow placed over his mouth, he struggled, being forced down. Maki started to sit up, but was injected. Aidan tried to reach his hands out, determined to help Maki, but they were tied behind his back. Maki fell to the bed, and Aidan tried to scream before his vision became black.


	3. Chapter 3

Aidan awoke in a small room, tied up, and groggy. He was in a hard wooden chair, hand tied behind him. His legs were tied to the chair posts, and the ropes had started to cut into his skin.

To his right, a girls moans met his ears, and he spotted Maria next to him.

"Maria!" Aidan hissed. She opened her eyes, spotting Aidan, and whining in distress.

"Maki?" Aidan called, worried. He looked around, finding Maki in the dank light, and also making out Luciano, Riley, Jonaton, and Nikolai.

"Maki!" Maki opened his eyes, looking around.

"Where are we?" Maki struggled against the binds.

"That is an excellent question. How about I answer it?" An old man, balding and in a suit, walked in. He had a sly smirk, and gazed upon all the glaring teens.

"This is a government building. We have taken you captive for one reason; we know your secret." Maria gasped, looking desperately at Aidan, who was trying to devise a plan. This man wouldn't be allowed to hurt his friends... but if they hurt Maki... someone would die.

"We would also like to study you. Currently, you are in the United States of America."

Aidan almost let out a sound, but didn't want to give the clue that their parents would be here in a week. Besides... America will find them... right?

"L...Let us go!" Maki said suddenly. The man looked down at him, striking him across the face.

"Leave him alone!" Aidan shouted. The man snapped his fingers, and a small pad of buttons came from the ceiling. The man clicked one, causing Aidan to be shocked.

"Discipline." The man said, holding up one finger.

"Respect." The man glared at Maria, who dared to look him in the eye. He pressed another button, shocking her. Another finger popped up on his hand.

"Obedience." His middle finger was last to come up, and he smirked.

"Those are my three rules. If you don't follow them... you get a treatment."

The man then pressed another button, tugging twice on the pad, and the pad was sent back up. A sliding, metal door opened, and the man quietly left.

"Maki." Aidan panted. "Are you okay?"

Maki nodded, tears of fear at the corners of his eyes.

"What about you, Maria?" Maria nodded, closing her eyes tightly.

"Tell me this is a dream. Soon Mamma will wake me and Luci up, telling us to get our asses out of bed and downstairs where the bastard is making breakfast..." Maria sniffed in.

"I really frickin' hope this is a dream." Riley muttered.

"I'm scared." Jonaton whispered.

"We all are. We'll be saved. Don't worry." Luciano assured them all.

"The important thing is that we're all together, and we'll stick together. No one reveals anything. They have cameras and a mic in here."

"How do you know?" Aidan asked, glancing around.

"When he snapped, the pad came down. Someone had to be watching, and there's no windows in here. Even if it was 1 way, we would of seen it. No doubt they would of tapped us too, to see if we reveal any information. There's no use lying to them, if they know it already. But also... do they know the right secret? When he said 'we know your secret' he never specified which. I say they're bluffing."m Luciano sat back, letting the others contemplate that.

"You really are smart, Luci." Maria laughed.

"Thanks for realizing it so early." Luciano said in a sarcastic tone. The others laughed... after the small amount of depressing time they spent here, it felt good.

X X X X X X X X

Aidan sat up, well not really, considering he was tied to a bed.

"Maki!" Aidan cried, straining his head to find him. A man in a white suit grabbed his head, forcing it down. He took off his head piece, revealing it to be the man from yesterday.

Aidan's metal bed suddenly started rising, so he was slightly slanted, but almost straight up and down. He saw Maki in the same position, as was Luciano, Riley, Nikolai, and Jonaton.

"We heard from our agents, there was a homosexual couple among us." Aidan tried to keep a neutral face, but he figured he probably looked really panicked.

"And I think we figured out who." The man grabbed something off the table, walking towards Aidan. There was a beating on a window nearby, and faint girl's screams, so Aidan figured it was Maria. A door opened, and Maria appeared, arm cut and blood trickling out.

"Leave him alone!" Maria shouted, before being grabbed by several others in the white suits and forced back in the room.

"Maria!" Luciano shouted, trying to break out of his binds. The man raised the item in his hand, revealing a bat, and slamming it into Aidan's stomach.

Aidan gritted his teeth, the pain almost unbearable.

"Not gonna crack?" The man laughed and he continued to slam it against Aidan's legs and stomach. It took the man 12 bone-shattering blows, but Aidan finally cried out, his head drooping.

"Faggot." The man spit.

"So who's your little boyfriend?" The man asked, looking at all the others.

"Leave...them...alone..." Aidan wheezed, loosing all feeling below his ribs. The man tsk'd, grabbing something off the cart.

"I'm afraid you'll only be hurt more, the longer you put off telling me."

The man then held out a scalpel, holding it next to Aidan's fingers.

"Which one?" the man smirked, pressing it into Aidan's skin, drawing blood. Aidan only closed his eyes, knowing he can't die, but wanting to avoid the pain.

The scalpel pressed harder, breaking the entire section of skin.

"Which one?" The man demanded, harshly pressing the scalpel into his finger. Aidan felt it connect with bone, and started to shudder.

Aidan opened his mouth, about to demand the man just kill him then and there, when another voice rang out. It wasn't Maki, it was Nikolai.

"Me." Nikolai said indifferently. The man laughed.

"You expect me to believe that?" Aidan glared at the other boy, not letting him take his pain.

"It's true." Nikolai said.

The man looked between the two, pressing a button and putting up his mask.

"Wait!" Luciano shouted. "Where's Maria?" The man waved, leaving the room.

"Get back here! Motherfucker... where is she?" Luciano sobbed.

"Give her back to me... I'll kill you..." They all drifted off to sleep, Luciano crying pitifully.

"Let's ask Maria." The man smirked, once outside, looking in.

"She'll have some good information."

X X X X X X X X

Maria looked up from her spot on the plushy chair, glaring at the man.

"Don't be mean... wouldn't want us to hurt your brother, would you?" The man smiled, pulling up a chair.

"So tell me... how do you feel about being here?"

"I want to kill all of you asses!"

"Such bad language." The man teased.

"Bite me."

"I'm not afraid to." A woman entered from where the man had, holding a small, wooden trap. It had spikes, like for a bear trap, but was smaller.

Maria eyed it, knowing what was coming. She took deep breaths, preparing for her torture. The man grabbed the clamp, lining it up with her finger.

"So... tell me darling; what's up with you and your friends?"

"I'm not telling you." Maria scoffed.

"Okay, then." The man let the clamp go as it tightly closed, plunging spikes into her fingers.

X X X X X X X X

Aidan was brought to a room later, forced to sit in a chair. In front of him Nikolai was strapped face down on a table.

"Are you okay?" Aidan hissed. Something had to be broken, and his finger wasn't healing very fast.

"I'm fine." Nikolai mumbled. He stared at Aidan a moment, looking for something that Aidan wasn't sure of. He slowly closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.

"I'm so sorry, Nikolai. Why did you-"

"Stop." Nikolai ordered, somewhat motioning his head. Aidan looked at the ceiling spotting a camera.

"I would of dealt with the pain... for you." Aidan muttered. Nikolai gave a slight nod. The door opened and in stepped a different man from before, but smirking just the same.

"Homo's..." the man spit.

"Homophobic." Aidan shot back, not knowing what to say. Okay, that must of sounded really stupid because Nikolai rolled his eyes.

"You're so deductive." The man laughed, reaching out his hand. One of the assistants behind him handed him gloves, which he put on. Then another girl handed him something black, that had a small needle on the end. The man slowly stalked over to Nikolai, putting his hand on his back.

"We just need some questions answered about what you are." The man smiled at Aidan.

"Never."

"Then we'll just have to torture your boyfriend. He'll take the punishment for you." The assistants began to strip him down, while he shouted curses and wriggled. Aidan could barely look, able to see his side. The man was on the opposite side of the table, so Aidan got the full view of his pained face. All his dignity... gone in a flash because Aidan let him take the hit for Maki. He wouldn't have let Maki do anything either.

"Want to tell us?" The man asked, and Aidan painfully shook his head. Nikolai closed his eyes, neither knowing what he was about to do.

Instead of cutting him, he rammed it up his rear, and Nikolai cried out. One eye was closed while the other was halfway open.

"Like taking it up the ass, kid?" The man laughed, jerking it in and out. Nikolai tried to push him off, but he was strapped.

"Leave him alone!" Aidan screamed, battling against his binds. Blood had started to seep down Nikolai's legs, and he tears escaped his eyes.

"Just tell us what we want. Then we'll stop." The man smiled.

"I... I can't..." Aidan cried. Tears had started to fall from his eyes, knowing he was the cause of Nikolai's pain.

"F-Fuck this!" Nikolai hissed. The man stopped for a moment.

"You wanna talk?" The man sneered.

Nikolai shook his head, regaining his composure.

"Neither of us are gay. We did it to save some friends of ours." Aidan's eyes widened, realizing he was going to tell them it was one of their friends.

"We have friends that are gay, and we thought you had captured them, that's why we told you." Nikolai looked slightly ashamed, like he had just told a big secret. But this man wasn't dumb enough believe-

"So who were your friends?" the man sneered.

"Ryan and Tanner..." Nikolai said sadly. Damn, he was believable.

The man thought of this, releasing his binds.

"I'll just go have to ask them." The man turned to leave and Nikolai's eyes widened.

"Wait! No! I... Just leave them alone! Please!" Nikolai begged, before being picked up and carried out. Aidan was soon collected, and he was too tired to fight.

"Make sure they aren't hurt." Aidan pleaded.

"Sure, kid. Whatever."

X X X X X X X X

Aidan and Nikolai were released into a room, both weak and stumbling. Nikolai whimpered when we was pushed in, blood dripping down his legs. He was allowed to cover himself, but only in one of those patient's gowns, along with Aidan.

"Aidan!" Maki cheered, running forward to embrace him.

"Cameras." Aidan whispered, pushing Maki away and grunting. Riley stared at the blood coating Nikolai's legs.

"What did they do to you?" Riley gasped. Maki, Luciano, and Jonaton noticed, and stared.

"Did... did they..." Riley couldn't even finish the sentence.

"No." Nikolai had his indifferent attitude back on, not showing any emotion, but in his eyes, Aidan could see a flicker of pain.

"What did they do?" Riley questioned again, a little more forceful.

"I just got cut on my back when I tried to escape." Riley seemed to doubt him, but kept his mouth shut.

"W-was Maria there?" Luciano asked, trembling. Aidan shook his head and Luciano looked at the ground.

"I-I was supposed to watch her... take care of her... now look what I did!" Luciano shouted, glaring at the camera.

"If you do ANYTHING to her, I'll kill you." Luciano threatened. He fell against the wall, breathing in deeply to calm himself.

"I'll save her... I swear to you."

Maki wrapped his arms around Luciano, looking up at him.

"She'll be okay. We'll save her." Luciano nodded, giving him a dazzling smile. Maki released him, latching onto Aidan.

Aidan rubbed his hair, pretending like he was a little brother, more than a boyfriend. Maybe they could pass for brothers... of course their accents were slightly different.

"Maki," Aidan whispered, causing Maki to look up. "No matter what happens... I love you." Maki's eyes widened in surprise. That was the first time either of them had said it to one another.

"Now put on a show like I insulted you." Aidan insisted, Maki pushing him away.

"...Your saying something THAT mean when we're in this situation? You're a horrible older brother!" Maki huffed, crossing his arms. Aidan tried his best to look disgraced, but glad Maki had noticed they could look like brothers too.

"Jolly good show." Aidan whispered, taking on the stereotype of his country. Maki slightly smiled, giving a small nod.


	4. Chapter 4

***cries* I'm sorry for being such a bad Author DX I've been writing other fanfiction and recently got involved in a Hetalia Yaoi RP page on Facebook... So I've been busy talking to everyone on it. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I've been desperate to update and I worked on this for about an hour. Every time I've tried to do a chapter, I fail horribly because I'm out of Ideas. I will start updating more then once every month, hopefully once every week or every three days. Whenever I can. I also made a Facebook page for Mars and KitKat to see how many people actually read our stories, so If you would like a link to that or the Hetalia Yaoi Rp page (we actually do have main characters still available xD) just send me a message or post in the reviews. **

** I hope you enjoy this~I do it on so that's why there's the lines xD**

**Warnings: Violence and Yaoi, implied past Mpreg, Language  
>Rated: T<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia **

"Luci.." Aidan stirred at the sound of a pained voice spreading through the barren room. He noticed Maki was sleeping close, looking peaceful.

Luciano had snapped awake, looking around furiously to find the voice. Aidan noticed him fixtate a glare at the wall, and followed his eyes to see flickering lights, soon forming a steady screen.

"Leave Maria alone!" Luciano shouted, jumping to his feet and glowering at random spots in the ceiling.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. Y'know, she is one brave fighter." The view of the screen fixtated on Maria's bloodied and beaten body, have a black eye, several cuts that had to be knives, and bruises lining any soft spots of skin.

"Too bad we can't save her fingers..." The man sighed, holding up her bloodied hand and removing the bandage, seeing long and wide holes in the three middle fingers of her right hand.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Luciano shouted, beating at the projection.

"Sit back boy, or I'll stab her right in front of you." Luciano stopped, grabbing a chair and sitting down. Maki squeezed gently at Aidan's hand, getting his attention as he realized the others were awake.

The door opened and workers walked into the room the teens were in, escorting them all to chair and tying them down. They knew better then to fight when Maria was in trouble, since they were obviously willing to harm her.

"Now," The man started when they were finally settled. "We're all ready, and I have some questions for you. First, let me show you a clip." The view switched to a street, and someone laying bloodied. Aidan's eyes widened as he caught sight of the person's face, spotting his mum.

"W-what the hell did you do?" He screamed, struggling against the binds. Maki was in pure shock, frozen in fear. Maria gasped over the microphone, suddenly starting to plead.

"I'm so sorry, Aidan... I should have told them before they went that far... please please please... forgive me..."

"Shut up!" The man shouted over the mic, startling them all. "This was a clip from 20 years ago!"

Aidan sighed, settling back but still on edge as the body didn't move. His mum wasn't breathing... why wasn't he breathing?

As if on cue, Arthur gasped, sitting up and holding his head. He looked around, obviously not noticing anything, and looked at his arm. A gash was apparent, and before their eyes it slowly started healing. They all watched, captivated, as the skin mended.

"Would you care to tell me, HOW this is possible?"

Silence.

"Then we will take it out on the girl." The screen then showed the man, advancing on a trembling but resigned Maria, clutching a knife. Luciano bit at the ropes, before a worker from the back of the room slapped him over the back of the head.

"Stop!" Maki cried. The man paused, smirking.

"Yes?"

"Leave her alone!"

"Are you willing to tell me?"

"No... but I also have a brother here! If you torture me instead, it will break him and you don't have to take it out on Maria!" The man pondered this, smiling, obviously knowing he was one of the weakest. He snapped, and Maria was removed from the room. Two of the other workers, some of the more burly men, grabbed the bottom of Maki's chair, lifting him in the air.

Aidan struggled against the ropes, accidently tipping the chair forward so he fell face fist.

"Maki!" He choked, trying to do anything to get out. "Maki! No! Let me be the one you torture! Just leave Maki alone!" Tears had started to gather at Aidan's eyes as he heard the men enter the room the man was in and the other's leave Maria in the room with the teens. Luciano's happy chatter was slowly blanketing the room, mostly making sure she wasn't injured. One of the workers set Aidan's chair upright, holding his head to face the screen.

"You better watch as your boyfriend gets what you all deserve." A girl's voice hissed in Aidan's ear.

"...M-Ms. Kona?" The blond asked, trying to twist his head. Breathy cackling echoed nex to his face.

"They may have fallen for your little charade that the boy's your sibling, but I know Altheia, Clark, and Collete. The bitchy kid is gonna get it because you're a liar."

"Carroll, if you're done, We would like to continue."

"Terribly sorry." Ms. Kona said sarcastically, taking a few steps backwards.

"_Anyways_..." The man growled. "How about we watch another video?"

The screen buzzed with white and black specks, before it slowly faded into a picture of Lovino, Maria and Luciano's mother.

_Lovino was glaring at Antonio, their pappa, and holding a baby in his arms. _

_"Get away, bastard!" The Italian shouted, pushing Antonio away by his knee. _

_"Lovi~ Can't I hold Maria?"_

_A male coughed, interupting the two. "If you two are done, We'd like to continue." The camera shakely turned to face the one and only, Giorgio Napolitano. _

_"That's Mama and Pappa with the President of Italy!" Maria whispered to Luciano who nodded, shushing her. _

_"So why the hell were we called here today?" Lovino grumbled, turning to face the President once again. _

_"It's about your disapearance." Giorgio stated, folding his hands on the table. _

_"What about it?" The stubborn country looked pointedly at him, daring him to say something bad. _

_"Mr. Vargas... excuse me... Mr. Carriedo...?" _

_"I'm not taking on that assholes last name." _

_"But Lovi~ We're married so-"_

_"Will you shut up?" Maria started to cry, the sound echoing through the room. _

_"Now look what you did!" Lovino accused Antonio, bouncing Maria and glaring at Antonio. _

_"If this isn't a good day for you-" _

_"It's fine!" Lovino stood angrily, grabbing Antonio's collar and stomping into the hall. The door slammed shut and for a few moments there was dead silence. _

_Lovino creaked open the door, having a triumphant smirk on his face. He took his spot, looking back at the President. _

_"So what did you need?" _

_"You and Spain-"_ The video paused, knocking all the kids from their daze.

"Spain. An... odd nickname to give someone... wouldn't you agree? Especially because I recall 'Lovino' referring to him as Antonio." The man mused over the microphone, causing Maria to grimace. "So shall we continue?"

_"...Have decided to live in Barcelona, correct?"_

_Lovino hesitantly nodded. _

_"But with Rome more of leaning towards Southern Italian culture, we need to keep up our influences. Without our yearly meetings, it will be difficult to keep decent contact and therefore, we may loose all holds on the capital." _

_"Let my idiot brother deal with this. I have three kids I need to get home too." _

_"But Mr. Vargas, we need to deal with this. It's your duty as South Italy." _

The man chuckled, and Aidan turned to see Luciano and Maria's faces paled.

_"And I thought you only had the two children..." _

_"Not when you live with the tomato-fucker." Lovino muttered, standing and pushing his chair out. He silently exited the room, before his muffled yells were heard, something about "Don't scare me like that or I'll fuckin' kill you."_

"So 'as Southern Italy.' I think the video will convince you to talk? We already know it all."

"Oh do you?" Riley asked, crossing his arms. "Do you really know it all?"

"What are you getting at, kid? Keep your mouth shut unless it's to-"

"He asked a question. Answer him or tell us this; What do you really know?" Nikolai said, no readable expression on his face.

The screen flickered back to a slightly flustered version of the man, as he rested his eyes over the teens. "You need to shut the fuck up if you want him to live." The man threatened, pointing at Maki. Maki looked slightly frightened, and he bit his lower lip, nervously.

"We won't back off! I'm sorry, Maki... but these people are fakes!" Riley shouted. The man was starting to look furious. If they didn't shut up soon... Aidan could tell something bad would happen.

"You know absoloutly nothing, yet you run around hurting people like your the best! Does the president even know what you're doing? What if he knew? What would you do then? You'd be screwed!"

"Riley... calm down..." Nikolai said under his breath.

"They hurt you, Nikolai. You're going to let them get away with that?"

"I told you, it doesn't ma-"

"It matters to me!" Riley insisted, before slightly blushing. Nikolai pretended he hadn't heard, staring on at the man.

"You're pissing me off!" The man shouted, clenching his fists.

"I don't care if we are! You're the biggest fake of you all! You run around like Mr. Tough but you're hiding behind all your stupid, messed up minions!"

"I said shut up!" In an fit of anger, the man grabbed a gun, cocking it and aiming it at Maki. Before Aidan could say anything, his finger roughly pulled in, hitting the trigger and sending a blast through the room. There was a stunned silence that followed before the bullet made impact with it's target... the innocent but brave Maki.

** Bye baby Maki... :(**


	5. Chapter 5

"M-Maki!" Luciano shouted, struggling against the ropes.

"Maki? Maki, answer us!" Maria choked, tears flowing down her face. Besides the two siblings worried screams, a stunned silence hung in the air, broken by Ms. Kona's one protest. "Mr. S! That is too far!"

'Mr. S' was shaking as he held the gun, still aimed behind them. The teens couldn't see any sign of Maki, only a red stream dripping down the floor...

There was a pained gasp, and Mr. S dropped the gun, revealing Maki clutching his leg tightly.

"Maki!" Aidan was shaken from his daze and he gazed happily upon the boy, supressing the bubbling anger inside.

The blond boy bit his lower lip, tears springing to the corners of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks, cascading to the floor.

"Maki, don't worry! You'll be fine!" Aidan assured him. His boyfriend smiled shakily in reply, nodding and closing his eyes tightly.

Mr. S's cackling entered their ears, as he shook his head. "Y-you were doing that on purpose, huh? You WANT me to kill him! S-so he can escape this hellhole and you think his ghost or something can save you! You're all mentally ill!" The crazy head director narrowed his eyes, the smirk wiping off his face.

"Well you little assholes aren't as clever as you think! I will NOT fall for your little act! Now tell me what I want to know, or Maki's going to suffer!"

He clapped once as the screen switched to a fuzzy view of two pictures side by side. The left one was a painting, while the other was a photograph.

Two dates flashed on the top of the pictures. The painting read 1767 while the picture on the right read 2011.

"Does anyone recognize our little friend in this photo?" Mr. S mused. Aidan knew him as Finland and Tino, as did the other teens.

"It's obviously not the same person. First of all, the times are too far apart." Maria piped up, defending their secret. "And... the bone structure is different."

"Would you just shut up?" Someone groaned from the back of the room, irritated by Maria's constant nagging.

"You children make the funniest excuses." Mr. S scoffed sarcastically. "In case you must know, This," The painting flashed. "was taken from my ancestor. It was called 'Finland.' Anyone know why that might be?" Silence. "Then the picture was just taken the other day while on our way to get our guests, Maki and Aidan. Strong coincidence, isn't it?"

"If no one wants to talk, I'm sure I can convince you too." The man added, before the camera flipped to him, as he was kneeling by Maki's bleeding leg.

"D-don't touch him!" Jonaton yelled, but it seemed more like he was begging him not to. Mr. S ignored him, holding something white in his hands that Aidan made out to be a pipe.

"Anyone want to answer me?" Mr. S growled sweetly. Before they could respond, as if this was too much fun, he thrust the pipe into Maki's wound as the younger teenager cried out, hands clawing at the assualter's hair. The other seemed to brush it off as he pressed the pipe farther into the bloody scrap of skin, metallic, crimson liquid running out the end. Aidan was frozen as his boyfriend sobbed, pain racking every sound that he dared to utter.

"Maki... I'm sorry for not being able to protect you!" Aidan whispered, closing his eyes, not being able to handle the sight. "I never expect you to forgive me."

"This is getting us no where." Aidan's eye cracked open and he spotted the figure of the captor walking back to a control panel. A button was pressed which switched the view to a normal looking house. _At the top, it read "Rec" in red letters, which caused all the kids to figure it was live. The video zoomed in, blurring as it tried to focus. The person holding the camera walked forward, closing in on the house and window. There seemed to be a hole in the curtains, as when they put the camera to the __window, there were 4 shadows that could vaguely be made out. As the camera focused slightly, there was a stunned silence. On the ground was Norway, wearing only a ripped up sailor suit. There were three men standing around him, all naked and shoving their man hoods in his face. _

_"Hey whore! Suck on mine!" An erection brushed against his cheek, and it was obviously not Denmark's. Norway's face crinkled slightly, the most emotion most people had every seen be portrayed on his face. _He looked slightly helpless on the floor, and Aidan was desperately wondering where his husband was.

"These are our men, in case your wondering. They're there because of you." Luciano cast his eyes to the floor, guilty for not speaking up and saving Norway from a horrible fate.

"You assholes!" A voice the other's didn't expect rang out, startling even the workers. Nikolai was standing in an instant, face fuming as tears gathered at his eyes. The broken ropes were by his sides, and as Luciano eyed them he could tell the boy and been slowly ripping them.

"W-why... how'd you get out of your frickin' ropes?" Ms. Kona shouted, picking up the discarded pieces.

Nikolai clearly ignored her, only watching his mother being molested on the screen. "Leave him alone."

"Just remember, you brought it upon-"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm tired of your lame excuses! Call off your men... NOW." Nikolai looked the angriest anyone had ever seen him.

"How dare you talk to me that way!" There was a shrill ringing, and one of the men on scream bent over the couch, grabbing a pair of pants and ripping out a cell phone.

_"'Yello~" He said happily, grabbing Norway's chin and forcing the nation too stare at his dick. _

"Do it, already. I got the kid here to see." Th_e man's face wasn't visible, only from his pubic hair down. The phone was hung up with a click, and the man who had answered the phone crouched, eyes aligning with the other's blue. _

_"You really annoy me. Not submissive at all." Norway calmly, pushed his hand away, fingers wrapping around the other's throat. The man's eyes bulged, and he scratched at the sailor's arms, trying to get breath running through his system once more. _

_"Leave." _

_"Fucker! Stoppit!" The men both kicked at Norway's back, making him wince as the man in his clutches face turned blue. _

_The other two men grabbed at his arms, ripping him off the naked man and sending him to the floor. He grunted slightly as one of the men sat on his chest, slapping him across the cheek._ Nikolai made a sound of horror, about to advance on the screen with the intent of breaking it in two.

Two of the men in back each seized one of Nikolai's arms, and Aidan remembered them from the time him and Nikolai were taken from the room, after the man used to toy on his-

His thoughts were interrupted by Nikolai's angry shouts as he was being pulled from the room, and the squeaking off a chair and Riley was ripped from his own and forced to follow the other three.

"Let me go!" Nikolai's voice disappeared, as did Riley's as the door slammed shut behind them.

"Please, leave them alone." Jonaton looked into the camera, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Mr. S. popped back on screen, and Aidan turned to look, hoping for Norway to be saved. "But," He added. "I'd be more concerned about your safety."

They felt the stabbing before they saw the nurse's advance on them, needles being plunged into their neck. They blacked out one by one; Luciano slumping before Maria collapsed, Jonaton following and soon a fighting Aidan, as the group was plunged into their night-mare ridden spells of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"T-tino what's wrong?"

_"Th-they're gone!" _

"Who?"

_"Aidan and Maki!"_ Those three words made Arthur freeze as he listened to the sobs of the other blond on the phone.

_'Aidan's... gone...'_

"How're," Arthur stopped himself as his voice cracked as he spoke into the phone again. "How're they just gone?"

_"Berwald and I woke up in the morning, a-and they're bed was empty. There was blood on the carpet and it looked like someone had broken in!" _

"Something wrong, mon cheri?" Francis asked, laying a hand on his wife's trembling shoulder.

"They can't be just bloody _gone_!" Arthur shouted a little more forcefully then he had meant, as he he heard the other whimper.

"Arth'r." Berwald's gruff voice entered the phone, causing the Brit to almost drop the phone in slight fright. "M' w'fe and I 're trying. We d'n't know h'w the p'rson got in b't we'll fig're it out. H'w 'bout we m'et h're to d'scuss it?"

Arthur nodded, before remembering the other couldn't see him. "We'll hop on a flight tonight." he said softly, before hanging up and resting his face in both hands.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Francis whispered, sitting next to him.

"Aidan and Maki are missing." Francis's eyes widened.

"They're missing?"

"Taken in the middle of the night... oh god why're our lives such bad dramas?" Francis planted a kiss on Arthur's cheek, standing and grabbing the phone. He quickly called up the airport, booking 5 tickets to sweden and 5 to America on the day before the meeting.

"Pappa..." Altheia's voice rang out from the hall as Francis hung up, causing the two to look at her. "Did something happen?"

"Altheia, come here." She did as she was told, sitting next to Arthur and wrapping her arms around her mum.

"Aidan and Maki are-"

"Missing? What the fuck are you talking about?" Lovino angrily threw open the door, pushing past the Spaniard and staring into the empty room. Luciano wasn't even supposed to be awake yet. How could he be gone?

"M-move!" Lovino ran from the slightly messed up room to the one down the hall, tossing open the door and seeing no one.

"Spagna, where the hell are they?"

"Lovi... I don't know..." Antonio had a saddened look in his eyes that made Lovino shiver as he did a once over in the rooms.

"I'll call their cell phones, Lovi~ Maybe they went to Clark and Collete's home." The Italian brushed him off, heading deeper into the household. In turn, Antonio picked up the phone, dialing in the number he had memorized by heart.

"Please answer, Maria..."

"Who the bloody hell is i-" Arthur stopped, spotting Lovino and Antonio standing outside their door. Lovino's eyes were red as he huffed, looking away from his partner and facing the blond.

"Eyebrows, did Luciano and Maria come here?" Antonio asked hopefully, arms strewn over Lovino's waist.

"N-No... why would they be here?"

"...they're gone..."

Arthur stopped, staring at the two. It couldn't be a coincidence. "...I think you two should come inside..."

"Why the hell did you invite _all_ of the countries here?" Lovino groaned at the constant chattering around them. Annika was being comforted by a sniffeling Collete, while Finland was talking with Norway who seemed awfully distant compared to his normally... distant self...

"We need everyone on board if we're gonna find your kids, right?" Alfred was grinning, probably happy he didn't have to host the world meeting at his house and could wreck his old caretaker's once more. Lovino smacked him across the head, crossing his arms and following Antonio who had called him.

"Fratello!" Lovino was glomped by his brother, who was crying into his shoulder. "I heard Maria and Luciano were taken, too!" His southern counterpart him away, grumbling.

"You didn't have to bring it up again..." Feliciano looked down, tears still free-falling from his face.

"I'm sorry..." Ludwig wrapped his arm around Feliciano's shoulder, leading him away from the others so he could cry in peace.

Arthur was on the couch, trying to contact anyone who may of known where Aidan could have been. If the teens had decided to run away, they didn't have many places to go. They already had the leaders of many countries sending out warnings for them to their secret services, and all their friends had been notified to contact them if they saw any of the countries' children.

"Mummy! She won't stop crying!" Collete called from the top of the stairs, but only a few had heard her, including Arthur.

"Alaina or Altheia?" Arthur asked softly, now at the bottom of the stairs.

"I think she's sick! She threw up on me!" A new voiced popped from the room that was a bit louder then Collete, and Altheia appeared downstairs, green puke strewn across the front of her shirt as she held a sobbing babbaby dressed in pink. Altheia quickly handed her off to Arthur, looking distastefully at the forming stain on her shirt.

"I'll never get this out!"

"You're just like your dad." Arthur sighed, holding Alaina in his arms. He quickly noticed it had gone quiet, and everyone was staring at him.

"N-never seen a man holding a baby before?" Arthur's face had completely gone red, realizing all the nations had seen him cradling a baby.

"I think they know now, Mon Lapin~"

"Duuude, England... did you have her at the last meeting?"

Arthur silently shook his head, the cries of Alaina having died down soon after the room had quieted.

"Want me to take her back upstairs, Mum?"

"It's fine..." Arthur took his seat back on the couch, Altheia heading to her room to change. Francis sat next to him, his hand resting on Arthur's waist.

"You guys are like rabbits... there seems to be a new baby every year." Alfred said, laughing.

"That's an exageration! This is the first child in 6 years."

"6 years is like 1 week."

"So you say that kind of thing NOW. I recall you always complaining that saying a minute was like 90 years to a kid."

"Well, I'm not a kid anymore!" Alfred huffed dramatically, grinning at Arthur.

"Sure seem to act like it, git."

"That-" The American was interupted as the door was thrown open.

"Where's my son, aru?" The Baltics all hid in fright, cowering behind various pieces of furnitur to avoid the inevitable.

"We don't know where any of our children are!" Lovino snapped, crossing his arms. Yao glanced once at him, walking into the house as he was followed by Ivan.

"That's like, tottaly not cool!" A blond head popped through the door, making most of the countries groan when they realised the world's crossdresser had made an appearance. Ivan hauled something up, revealing a shaken Toris. Feliks entered the household, followed by 3 young girls, 2 brunettes and 1 blond.

"F-Feliks. Who're they?" Raivis asked, popping up and inspecting the girls. They all looked about the same age, making Arthur wonder if they were triplets.

"These are like, my three kids!" Feliks pulled the blond one forward, smiling widely. "This is Nion! Then this is Nixon~" He motioned to the shortest brunnette after introducing the taller of the bunch. "And this is Lianna."

"Nixon and Nion? Peculiar names for-" Arthur stopped, looking a little more closely at the taller girls.

"For?" Toris asked shakily.

"Nothing... lovely boys you have..." Arthur mumbled, wondering why they were in skirts. At least one of them was a girl.

"I know, right? They're like, the cutest things ever!" The Polish man embraced the three, planting sloppy kisses on their faces and hair. None of the three protested, only smiling up at their mother and father.

"How old are they?" Sealand asked, bounding up and poking Nixon's cheek.

"10!"

"D-did you adopt?"

"Nope!" Feliks stood again, sitting on the couch closest to the door and stretching out, forcing Estonia to move. "They're mine and Leit's~"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Raivis asked, looking hurt.

"Well like, you never call us or anything! We just decided to come this year!" Feliks explained, closing his eyes and lazing around.

"Ne ne! I found this outside!" Feliciano called through the open door, waving a brown package around in his hand. "It's a video! There's no return address... but it came from America!"


	7. Chapter 7

Nikolai's face was heating up by the second, partly from the burning anger, and partly because he was standing in front of Riley in the nude. His arms rested across his chest and he crossed his legs, embarrassed and scanning the blindingly white room for anyone that may be hiding. He didn't see any doors, or even one way glass, and he vaguely wondered how they had even gotten in.

"They won't hurt you." Riley said softly, staring straight into Nikolai's eyes.

"You don't know that."

"I won't let them."

"What can you do?" The silver-haired boy looked away, unable to answer.

"Exactly." Nikolai added. He slipped to the ground, pulling his knees to his chest in an attempt to meekly cover himself. Riley, knowing how bad it was, couldn't rip his gaze away, eyes running up and down his slender body.

_'He's... sexy...'_ He thought. '_How can I think this when he's sitting naked on the ground, something bad about to happen and I'll have to watch as he- oh god...I'm getting a hard on.'_

There was a small whizzing sound, a section of the wall sliding open with robotic sounds that reminded Riley of a horror movie. Mr. S stepped in, accompanied by a boy about 16 or 17, who eyed them wearily.

"This is my son, Derak. Derak, this is Nikolai and Riley."

"Oh, so you're the one." Derak grinned, looking Nikolai with lust-tinged eyes. The other didn't turn away, only tensed at the teens gaze.

"What about me?" Nikolai asked, curious to know why he was 'the one.'

"Shall we move this along?" Mr. S asked, smiling wikedly and patting Derak on the back. Mr. S went to the wall on the right, while Derak stayed next to Nikolai.

"You two think you can speak out against us. You're wrong. And since hurting your friend didn't work, how about we just go right to the source of our disturbances. I'm sure this will be punishment for both of you." Mr. S paused, eyes narrowing. "Since Riley is a fag for Nikolai."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Riley spit. He turned to look at Nikolai, stopping at the slight hurt that played across his face. _'Oh fuck, does he think I rejected him?'_

"You idiots think you're smarter than us. Let's just see what you think of this," Mr. S motioned towards Derak, who grabbed Nikolai, forcing him to stand, wrapping an arm across his chest. Nikolai's eyes widened in surprise before he cried out, a hand shooting up to cover his mouth. Riley caught sight of Derak's free hand... with one finger penetrating Nikolai.

"S-Stoppit!" Riley shouted, mouth slightly hanging agape. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You care, don't ya? Wanna save this spot for yourself?" Derak jeered, pumping his hand out. Red had begun to monopolize Nikolai's face, including his eyes, making Riley wince. He hadn't ever seen him... cry before.

"He's my friend! What else am I supposed to do?" Riley growled, clenching his fists. Smirking, Derak added another finger, making the usually emotionless boy whimper quietly. Riley's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't used to the other showing expressions, much less one of distress.

"Let him go! He didn't do anything!" The Russian-Chinese boy shook in anger, furious at the two men in front of him. Derak didn't reply, continuing to pump his fingers out of Nikolai.

"He provoked us. It's all his fault." Mr. S added lazily, slumping against the white walls and staring at his nails.

"You were raping his mother! He had a good reason!" Riley shouted back, ripping his gaze from Nikolai and facing the older man.

"We had good reason to rape his mother." Mr. S smiled widely, showing his slightly yellowed and crooked teeth.

Riley looked down, catching sight of Nikolai once and gritting his teeth. "...I'll tell you what you want to know if you let him go."

"Interesting offer.." The black haired boss shrugged, snapping his fingers, causing Derak to freeze. "Let him go." With a groan, Derak withdrew his fingers, wiping them on his pant leg and eagerly following Mr. S. to the door of the chamber, bounding out after him.

With a click, the metal bars that held Riley in the cushiony chair disappeared into the wall, letting his stretch out his arms and stand. Nikolai was frozen in the middle of the room, before slowly sinking to the floor. Riley was at his side in an instant, an arm slinking around his torso to pull him close.

"Niky.. are you okay?" Riley whispered in his ear. Nikolai nodded, staring at the floor, hands trembling.

"I'm sorry I let them hurt you." Riley's voice cracked and he rested his face in the crook of the blond boy's neck. "I'm so frickin' sorry."

"... It wasn't you fault." Nikolai mumbled, his voice evening out.

"I-I could have stopped them!" Riley hissed, pulling away slightly and tugging his shirt off to give to Nikolai. The other took it greatfully, pulling it on as it came down to his hips.

"You couldn't have done anything."

"But I will."

"How?"

"I'll protect you forever." Riley whispered, before planting a finger on Nikolai's chin, pulling his face to look at him. Blue met Blue, one pair of eyes sparkling and the other full of hurt. They stayed like that only a moment, before the older one brushed his lips against Nikolai's planting a simple kiss on his crush.

"You don't like me," Nikolai mumbled, pulling away.

"W-Why do you say that?"

"...It's too painfully obvious."

"Nikolai..." Riley wrapped his arms around Nikolai once more, pressing their lips together carefully. "I really do like you...I just wasn't able to tell you."

A gas began to emmit from the walls and floors, seeping in from the cracks and entering the males' nostrils.

"Because of this." Riley motioned around them as they both began to feel faint, the effects of the gas kicking in quickly. He tightened his grip on Nikolai, who only watched him, before he let his hand slip around to intertwine fingers with Riley, the other shooting up to hold Riley close.

"Gay bastards." A crackly voice said angrily through an intercom, which both of the hostages pointedly ignored. Nikolai was the first to be knocked out, falling forward into Riley who wasn't able to support both of their body weight, and they tumbled to the floor, oblivious to the nurses who moved in to haul their half-naked bodies away.

"Don't start without me!" Alfred plopped down next to Katia, who was sitting on the ground by Annika. She giggled, gazing up at the American admiringly, wondering how he was a world's super power yet so irresponsible.

"Stupid git..." Arthur muttered, pressing play on the remote. _The screen was fuzzy and black for a moment, before a man with black hair appeared on screen. He grinned with vicious delight, backing up so his eyes weren't pressed against the screen. _

_"So I heard your kids were missing... hm?" _Most of the parents gasped, leaning forward and staring at the man hatefully. _"I feel oh so bad for you..." The man tapped his chin, looking overdramtically depressed before snapping, sloping his head to the side and smiling warmly. _

_"Maybe we should reminisce on the times you've had with them then!" The group of kids first waking up was on screen, as they all sat in the chairs with ropes digging into their soft skin. _

"Who the hell is that?" Lovino demanded, pissed off again.

_"This was day one, when little Aid__a__n decided to come out of the closet!" The __screen_ _flashed to Aid__a__n as he was beaten mercilessly by a bat th__at was splattered_ _with_ _red, the teens blood most likely staining it. _

"Arthur, are you okay?" The Brit's face had drained of all color, but anger clearly flickering in his eyes. Altheia turned away, unable to watch her older brother be tortured and Collete comforted her the best she could, though she was upset by the content of the video. Clark was shocked as he watched, unable to take his eyes off the screen.

_"Or, how about when Maria decided to stand up for herself?" Maria was shown, sitting at a table with tears pouring from her eyes, fingers bleeding heavily. She stared at the man in front of her, unable to stop the tremors. _

"Lovi... you don't want to look..." Antonio whispered to the right of the room, occupying the other's sight.

"Why the fuck woul-" He stopped when he spotted Maria, face contorting to a mix or horror and rage.

_"Can't forget the time Nikolai played a game with me! Aidan got so jealous~"_

_Nikolai's face was shown, the view zooming out to show his entire body as he laid on the table, Mr. S cackling as he thrust something that was censored in and out of the boy's abused hole. They could all clearly see blood dribbling down the side of the table, and the pained expression on his face. _

"I-Is that Nikolai?" Denmark leaned forward, eyes widening. Norway was clutching his hand tightly, eyes narrowing at the sight of his son.

_"Nikolai, actually," The man laughed, like this was all a funny joke. "Has been quite a handfull!" The video then showed today, as he was being held by Derak. It showed from his upper-half and up, _but the parents got the idea.

_"Then, just the day before, Maki got his first injury with us!" Blood pooled on the ground around the legs of a chair, the camera panning and sharpening it's image as the pipe was forced in an out of the hole in his leg. _

"t's 'kay m' w'fe." Berwald pet Tino's hair as the Finn latched onto him, face buried in his chest.

_"Riley and Aidan were fortunate enough to only have to witness the other's pain, along with Jonaton and Luciano. But for the last two... They have something in store for today. If we were on time...this should arrive on the day we tape this!" _

_Jonaton and Luciano were strapped onto two beds, Jonaton sniffling. Luciano had reached across, giving his cousin's hand a gentle squeeze and smiling reassuringly, before turning away and trying to calm himself. They both looked scruffy, like they had been forced to walk in their own filth. (Which was probably the case.)_

_A lady walked into the room, holding a pair of s__cissors__, before dropping them on a cart in the middle of the two metal beds. Two pairs of brown eyes watched them wearily, not sure what they were there for but already knowing to expect the unexpected and figure the worse. _

_The door slammed back open, Mr. S strutting in and eyeing the two, rolling his eyes. _

_"Another gay couple?" _

_"W-We're cousins!" Luciano insisted, Jonaton squeezing their hands tightly, whimpering. _

_"Sure..." Mr. S just grabbed the scissors, looking up at the camera and smirking. _

_"I really doubt either of you will talk from this... but it's always nice to try, right?" He promptly pinned Jonaton's head to the table, causing him to squeak, before prodding his protruding curl playfully. _

_"D-don't!" Jonaton squealed, face starting to heat up. _

_"I've always wondered about these... ever since I got that video of your Mom's hair getting messed with. Just wanted to try something..." The man snipped the blades of the scissors together, smirking. In one swift move, he brought them together over the pi__e__ce of hair, shredding the connections and letting __the curled up hair fall to the ground. _

_Jonaton cried out, tears poking the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall. Luciano was stunned, not expecting the man to go that far. _

_"Since you don't have a curl, we've set up a special treatment for you~" Mr. S grinned happily, grabbing prods off the bottom of the cart. He touched them together, electricity sparking and creating a thin blue line. Jonaton was still panting, face turning red in pain. _

_"D-don't touch him!" he begged, watching the prods with fear. Luciano wasn't able to respond, brain choosing that moment to shut down. He just watched, eyes glazing over, before the metal touched his skin. _

All the countries were silent for that split second as they watched, Feliciano quieting his sickened gasps and Lovino's threats being slowed to a hault.

_Luciano could feel his heart stop in that moment, skipping 3...4...5 beats before continuing as normal. He coughed as the electricty left his body, the effects already being shown. His hair was standing on end, fingertips and pads of his feet burnt, eyelids blinking rapidly. _

_It would have been a comical sight... if he hadn't started coughing up blood. _

Heracles had barely enough time to cover Katia's ears before Lovino let out a string of curses that would put sailors to shame.

"Lovi~ Calm down!" Antonio slunk his arms around Lovino's waist, pulling him down onto his lap.

"How the fuck am I supposed to calm down when-"

"It's not getting us anywhere, Lovi~" Antonio said, holding the Italian close. Lovino accepted this, sitting back against Antonio, still scowling.

_"So these were wonderful moments, weren't they?" The video had switched back to it's original scenery, Mr. S. sitting in a chair. "I think this was a good 30 minutes spent together! I'll be sure to keep you updated on major events that happen, so I shall see you soon, right?" The man cackled once, before the video clicked off, screen turning to fuzz. _

The door to the front of the house slammed shut, and Denmark reopened it, following Norway outside. Arthur was devestated, clutching tightly onto Francis's hand. The kids silently left the room, Altheia taking Alaina from Arthur as they headed upstairs to leave the silent countries alone.

"I-I don't know if it's a good time to say this..." Alfred said quietly, before speaking up a bit louder. He took a deep breath, making sure he had all the other's attention before continuing.

"But I know that man."

** Okay, I know chapter by chapter this is becoming more adult... but I kind of wanted to add it in. This is obviously not rated T (which I was planning to keep it at) but I'll keep it on the low side of M to spare readers and gruesome details they may not want to hear. **

** So on another note, were you happy I added Lietpol? XD I was~ I've been wanting to and I figured that was a good time. Thank you for reviewing and I'm sorry for the dirty dirty on Nikolai. **

**(let me just point out, that was my friend's idea that was kind of forced upon me) :3 Love you Mars~  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

"Your name's been cleared." Aidan glanced up at the speaker in the dark and dank light, straining to crane his head in the direction. After a week in this hell hole, they had only been fed three times, and given water only once a day. They hadn't even been permitted to shower, though they wouldn't waste their water on something unnecessary.

"What the hell do you mean?" He gripes, not expecting an answer. His suspicions are confirmed when the intercom clicks off, leaving him alone yet again.

A furry, white figure scampered across the cracked wood, pain peeling off under its paws It gingerly climbs his pant leg, turning it's head up to look at him, wriggling its nose to sniff the air.

"Apple," Aidan sighed, relieved as the rat squeaked. A few days ago, after being locked in here, Apple had run up to Aidan to investigate. The first thing she did was head for the apple core that Aidan had been given for... 'food'... and nibbled on it.

And that started the Apple and Aidan friendship.

"What the hell is that disgusting creature?" The intercom piped up. Apple faced it in surprise, clawing Aidan's leg as he winced.

"Kill that rat! I don't want them killing our hostages just yet. And-" He was cut off by a shrill ringing, probably from a phone. He clicked a button, and a panicked voice and alarms cut the deathly silence.

"S-Sir! There's a break in at sector four! Sixty through sixty-nine have already gone offline! W-We need-"

"Cheh, think you can mess with my fuckin' family?"

Aidan froze. The voice had been familiar. Everything about the accent and the way his voice rose slightly at the end... it had to be someone he knew. Or it could be one of his delusions. He would have liked to believe anything at this point.

"We need help, sir! Help!" The man was torn from the phone, and from the sounds of it, thrown across the room.

There was loud screaming that followed. Men and woman being terrorized and running in fear, the phone was left in it's spot, giving Aidan a model of what was happening.

The door to his room slammed open, a distressed nurse standing in the doorway. She tore across the room- losing her footing more than once- and ripped at the knot, throwing the ropes to the ground.

"Come with me, dog." She ordered, dragging him. For a woman her size, Aidan had to admit she was strong.

He was pulled into a crowd of screaming, fleeing men and woman, going against the flow, and running into people more than once.

By the time they reached their destination, Aidan's feet and arms hurt from the constant abuse and the reopening of slowly healing cuts. He was tugged inside, met by a wave of heat and the smell of festering wounds. The sight is what unnerved him the most.

Dead bodies were everywhere. Most were rotting, flesh falling off the brittle and broken bones that littered the floor. Blood had long since stained the cracking wood, and Aidan had began to get the feeling this was going to be their own fate if they stayed here any longer. Just more ants in the hill that meant nothing.

"Stay here." The woman ordered as she pulled a gun from her holster, sneaking through the door. He obediently stayed in place, kicking at some maggots that had gathered by his shoe.

"Fu- come here!" The woman hissed out the creaking door, protesting to being opened after what could have been years.

She gently pulled it further to create more space, a man lugging a bag jumping inside the room, setting the bag down on the table.

"So we're going to Florida," The woman states, reaching in her pocket and drawing out a map. "Mr. S will expect us to go to the safe house in Washington. He won't look for us there. We can demand the ransom for Aidan, then head to South America. Heard they have Gupta there. We can get a ransom for him. Then we'll be in the Caribbean's by sundown."

"Sounds good." The other man grinned, gaze wandering to the scraggly boy in the corner. "He shouldn't be hard to control. Heard he really got the beating from S."

"Yep. Broke a rib." The woman strolled over to him, poking his cracked, but healing bone.

"Hmph. Try messing with me again, and you'll find a fate worse than death."

Silence. A rough, tinged voice had come from outside, making the three freeze in fright. In a fit of hope, Aidan lept forward, ripping open the door, and pressing his lips to the door.

"H-Help!" Was all he got out before being ripped away, and pounded mercilessly by fists. His broken body slid to the ground, the strange man tearing away from the mutt to help bombard the door. After moving all the furniture in the way of the door, they backed up, looking at each other fearfully. There was no sounds from outside, and the woman breathed a sigh of relief that the man outside hadn't heard them. She sneered at Aidan, proving she was the dominant one here, and he wouldn't get the better of her.

That was until the boom.

They heard it before they saw it, furniture crashing in on itself, and dust clouding their vision and fogging the room. Aidan coughed out the foul substance as it scratched at his throat and eyes, turning his attention to the red figure that entered. His eyes widened in recognition, though a hint of fear blew through his mind.

There stood a man, black hat covering his tussled blond hair, with a white, feathery ploom hanging off the back and floating behind him. His white, ripped dress shirt was hidden under a fluffed out red coat, golden buttons lining the rim and adding a gleam to the outfit. It was finished with black boots that covered the fabric of his black pants up to his knees. And to top it off, he had pure gold necklaces and bracelets that dangled on his neck and wrists, a single gold and diamond earring pierced through his right ear.

"Who the fuck touched my brat?" He growled, triumphant smirk spreading across his face.

"Her! Take her!" The cowardly man slid her forward, hiding in fear.

"It was this fool!" The woman jeered and pointed at the man. Deciding not to pick, the pirate smashed the barrel of his long gun across their foreheads, blacking out their vision as they slumped on each other. He glanced over at the blond teen for a moment, before his expression softened and he fell to his knees.

"Aidan." Arthur wheezed, reaching out his arms to him. Aidan's eyes widened, and he scrambled forward to run into his mum's embrace.

"M-Mum? You look so..." He pulled away a moment to run an eye over his outfit. "...tough."

"Oh... this?" Arthur laughed, standing. "The frog made me wear it. To..." He looked down, blush forming. "...make me look scarier."

"Well... I was certainly scared when you kicked in the door." Aidan grinned, standing also. "But... can we find the others and get outta here?"

"Of course. We spread out to find you, so we just need to meet your father." Arthur took his hand, leading him out into the blood splattered hallway.

"Mum... did you... kill... them?" Face cringed in disgust at the smell, Aidan wondered aloud, worry tinged in his voice.

"...the ones in there are still alive... I don't think I killed anyone... no wait, there were... a few... unfortunates... that went mad..." The Brit sighed, looking back at Aidan. "I had to save the other humans, no matter what kind of hate I felt for them."

"Oh..." They both went quiet, winding through the maze-like halls. There was nothing to say; other than the obvious, 'Are you okay's.'

"So there you are." A man growled behind the two. They spun, just before Aidan was grabbed and tore away from Arthur's grasp. The boy fought, scared to death that someone had found him and was about to ruin his moment of being saved, before someone chuckled in his ear.

"P-Pappa." Aidan breathed, calming down. "D-Don't scare me."

"Fuck, Francis! You scared him!" Arthur scolded, getting his slight pirate tone back.

"Desole. I was trying to have a bit of fun, Captain." Francis saluted, turning to Arthur.

"S-Shut up!" The Nation's cheeks got a light shade of red, and he tucked his gun away in his belt.

"But, Captain Kirkland looks sexy tonight."

"Hey Mum... why're you wearing that, exactly?" Aidan asked, gaining the attention of both his parents.

"I-I already told you. Your father made me!"

"Are you only lying to our kids now, Mon Cheri?" Francis sighed dramatically, looking at Aidan. "I caught him trying it on before we left."

"Bloody liar!"

"He misses the old days when he had his sexy pirate booty."

"Shut up, frog!"

"He claimed he was trying it on for fun, but I think he was just trying to seduce me."

That was the last straw, and Francis stepped back when he found a sword placed at his throat.

"So you shut up now, hmm?" Arthur growled, reverting from Gentleman to beast in seconds. "Is that all it takes these days?"

"You want to play it rough?" Francis winked, running his finger down the sharp blade.

"Kid in the room." Their son coughed, snapping them out of their daze.

The pirate withdrew his sword, glaring at the Frenchman who winked in reply, as they started down the hall once more.

"So... how do we get out?" Aidan asked, walking behind Francis who had snuck his hand to intertwine fingers with Arthur.

"Wing it." Arthur shrugged, turning left and freezing. His body tensed and there was a faint shouting at the end of the hall.

"Aidan. Run."

"What? Mum I-"

"Go, dammit!" Aidan was pushed ahead by Arthur and Francis, forced to run down the slippery hall. He caught the sound of footsteps following them, thundering and letting fear run deep into his heart. He turned the hall, catching sight of an open door and taking off towards it, unaware that someone had stopped following him.

He crashed inside, reaching out to stop Francis who had slipped and tumbled after him.

"Where's mum?" Aidan panted, looking outside for him. Francis shook his head, breathing heavily. Slipping into the hall, the scene he saw play before him made his heart stop.

"C'mon, bastards. Go ahead and shoot me." 'Captain' Kirkland commanded, smirking. His eye patch was a bit crooked, and he held his sword in front of him, menace playing in his voice.

There was a team of gunman huddled in front of him, made up of about 20 people, all holding black, German machine guns.

"Ready." Arthur was thrown a bit off guard, but he growled in return, swinging his sword at several who easily deflected it, two slamming the hilt of their guns into his chest and head, the same he had done earlier. Aidan started to run into the hall, but was held back by a choked up Francis.

"Aim." One of the men barked, all the barrels of the guns focusing on Arthur.

"Mum, no!" Aidan shouted, struggling in Francis's grip as he wrapped his arms around Aidan's torso, pulling him in close.

"Fire!" The silence was shattered by ear piercing gun shots, as it tore through the air, one after another, and splattered hot red into the night...and death.

X X X X X X X X

"Luci." Maria reached out desperately towards the brunette, who took her into his arms.

"Maria... oh god... we've gotta leave."

"I-I can't..." Something in her voice made him freeze, and he drew back, staring into her eyes. The once hopeful buzz that glittered in her chocolate brown orbs had long since faded away, and she looked helpless on the chair, alone and bruised.

"Why can't you?" Luciano finally choked out, checking her legs for injuries.

"Luci... I can't s-"

A woman's scream cut her off and Luciano's expression turned stern. He stood, grabbing Maria's hand and forcing her to follows him.

"You're getting out of here."

Maria simply nodded in reply as they started out the door, hand in hand. The siblings continued down the hallway, Luciano glancing back every so often as his sister hobbled painfully through the dank light. At one point, she ran into a table, stumbling backwards and groping blindly for anything to make her stop.

"Maria!" Strong arms wrapped around her torso, keeping her from falling. They hauled her upright, flipping her around to face the mystery man as he embraced her small figure tightly.

Luciano froze, startled, as tears began to run down his cheeks. He rushed forward, practically jumping onto Antonio in a fit of glee.

"Papa?" Maria gasped between sobs that racked her body. Antonio nodded, pushing hair from her cheeks as tears started to free fall

"Si, Maria. I'm here, Mi hija." The girl only clutched onto him tighter, breathing deeply.

"L-Luciano! Maria!" Skidding across the wet floor, Lovino clumsily made his way over to the four, gasping.

"Lovi... it's them! W-We got them back!" Antonio released his hold, keeping them at arms length. Luciano grabbed onto Lovino tightly, who gripped him with equal strength.

"Mamma?" Maria asked, looking over the top of Lovino's head. The pure-bred Italian nation looked over at her, nodding.

"Si... it's Mamma, bambina."

Maria reached over to him, missing her aim by a bit and reaching more towards air than man. It was so pain-stakingly obvious... it stabbed at Luciano.

"Maria... I'm over here..." Lovino whispered. Maria smiled softly, nodding.

"I-I knew that."

"Mi hija..." Antonio hissed, shifting her body to face Lovino as she took a shaky step forward, arms wrapping around her mother.

"Mamma... I've missed you." Maria breathed into his neck, snuggling closer. She was pushed gently away, Lovino staring at her. Doubt played in his eyes and he hesitantly rose his voice.

"Maria... where's Luciano?"

"... right there." She pointed to her right, roughly where her older brother was- who was trembling in shock.

"Where's Pappa?"

Maria's eyebrows wrinkled in frustration as she turned, seeming to scan the surroundings.

"Th-There...?" She guess, pointing on the opposite side of the hall, from from where the Spaniard was.

"...how many fuckin' fingers am I holding up?" Lovino asked, twisting her body and displaying his index finger in front of her face.

"I-I... I don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GAIZ!  
>How are all of you on this fine day~? I'm good... though no one would ask...<br>I'm sorry for not updating for a while... but I'm sick today so I spent it typing this up...  
>Sorry for the suckiness.. but I enjoyed doing this!...during school ahahah<br>Important notes: I will try to update more often  
>Alyssa: I literally squealed when I saw your review! I'd LOVE it if you did fanart of the kids! Just remember to link me~<strong>

**I love you all w**

Warnings: BL, Blood, Implied Death, Language  
>Rating: T<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!

"Where's Aidan?" the broken blonde strained, being held bridal style in his father's arms.

"Arthur went to find him, Maki. We need to focus on getting out." Tino quietly answered, scanning the hallways to avoid running into anyone and causing an unnecessary fight.

"But what if somethings happened?" We can't just leave them!"

"w' h've n' ch'ce." Berwald shifted his arms to make it easier on Maki's injured leg, holding him protectively to his chest.

"Momm-"

"This isn't the time to argue." Tino smiled, brushing a stray strand of hair from Maki's eyes. "Let's just be happy we're together again."

"I see them!" A man shouted from down the hall, pointing urgently at the three. "They're dow-" That's as far as he got, before he found a bullet implanted in the side of his head. Tino lowered his gun, glancing over at a startled Maki.

"We should go now."  
>X X X X X X X X<p>

Luciano hesitantly opened a door, leading to a familiar hallway.

"This way." He whispered, starting down is quickly. Antonio followed, guiding Maria through as she stumbled along. Lovino trailed behind, an exhausted look plastered across his face.

"Luci, will you take your sister for a moment?" Antonio asks. Luciano nods, leading Maria behind him.

"Are you okay, Lovi?"

"Just Fine, tomato-bastard." Lovino mutters, continuing to walk beside him.

"What's bothering you?" Antonio eyes him, wrapping an arm around the Italian's waist.

"Nothing."

"Somethi-"

"I said fuckin' nothing!" This catches the attention of both teens, and they slow down to listen.

"So stop being so pitying." He whispers lightly, words like butter, kissing the sensitive spot next to his ear.

Lovino blushes, and he pushes his partner away. "I don't pity Maria."

"But you're pitying yourself"

"I'm not!"

"Sssh, Lovi." Antonio sighs, looking over at Luciano and Maria. "Her eyes are going to b fixed. They'll get better. And it isn't upsetting her too much. So don't worry."

There was an awkward silence that followed, before Lovino looked down, tears wetting his eyes. "Promise?"

Antonio, a bit started, but smiling, intertwined their pinkies, squeezing lightly. "Promise."  
>X X X X X X<p>

"Where are we?" Tino wondered aloud, sneaking through the small room to the door, he looked out, pleased to see the posse of men with the guns had passed. Maki stayed silent next to Berwals, holding onto his arm as he limped painfully.

"Stay here," Tino ordered, walking into the blood-soaked hall.

"N', m' w'fe. Y' stay her'." Berwald protested, pulling Tino back in.

"You're not going alone, su-san! You could get hurt!"

"Yo' could t'."

"Let's all go!" Maki stated, hobbling over to Berwald and pulling on his sleeve. "Then we can help each other."

They were surprised, but they silently agreed, following their son in the opposite direction of the gunman.

Aidan's head hurt, and he clutched onto Francis desperately, woozy. He swore the room was twirling, mind swimming in circles.

"P-Pappa... Mum..." There was a deathly silence, and Aidan felt sicker and sicker as the moments passed.

"Arthur! I'm so glad we found you!"

".. are you alright?"

"I-Is that...?" Aidan trailed off, taking off into the hallway. He stared at the corpses littering the floor, guns scattered among them. He hesitantly turned his attention to a worried Tino and Eirikur, both staring at the blonde Pirate who was on his knees on the floor, frozen.

Arthur blinked up at them, before scrambling to his feet and thrusting his sword back in it's holster.

"Like, that totally is Arthur and Francis!" Feliks appeared, embracing the unsuspecting Frenchman who had just gotten into the hallway, holding him tightly.

"Feliks," Francis smirked. "Your skirt's riding up."

"Shut up!" Arthur pried Francis away, scowling and gripping onto his arm.

"Ohmygod like, why would you notice that?" Feliks blushed, pulling the skirt into it's normal position.

"Mom!" Nixon called, running up to him, along with Nion, Lillian, and Toris.

"Poland?" Aidan guessed, as Eirikur nodded. It really was quite obvious if you paid attention to the strange demeanor of the man.

"Hey guys, where's Lukas?" Another country popped up, Mathias.

"Lukas was right behind us... I think he left after this." Tino said, motioning towards the dead bodies.

"Artie! Found you!"

"Bl- Alfred!" Arthur hit the wall as he was attacked by the American in a hug, releasing his grip on Francis.

"I saw the gunmen on the screen! Did you get hurt?" Alfred checked over him, sighing in relief when he found no wounds or injuries.

"I'm fine." Arthur groaned, smiling softly.

"There's eyebrows!" Antonio called.

"Like i care about that tea-bastard!" Lovino scoffed, but hurried to join the group.

Aidan lit up as he spotted Maria and Luciano leading their parents over.

:Maria, Aidan's here. So is Arthur, Francs, Tino, Eirikur, Alfred, Mathias, and... 5 others I don't know..."

"I'm Tors, and this is Feliks." Toris introduced them. "And this is Nixon, Nion, and Lillian."

"G-Guys.." Antonio looked down silently. Lovino was next to him, biting his lip, obviously depressed.

"Maria's blind."

Silence. If this had been a movie, a child would have started crying to add drama.

"W-What?" Aidan stared into her dead eyes, shaking his head. "B-But that can't be true."

Lovino groped onto Antonio's hand tightly, resting his head on the Spaniard's arm.

"It is, Aidan." Antonio sighed, sadly, kissing the top of Lovino's head.

"Aidan?" Aidan spun, seeing Maki being held by Berwald.

"Maki!" His heart lept when he spotted his boyfriend, and the fact that he was smiling only shot up his mood.

Berwald gently set him on his good leg, as he trembled and reached out to Aidan. In reply, he sprinted over and swept Maki into his arms, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Aidan... I want to leave now."

"I do too... we can leave really soon." Aidan promised, grinning kindly at the younger boy.

"Good."

"M' w'fe, y' w'rnt s'possed to g' 'lone."

"Sorry Su-San~ Arthur needed us... and I saw Lukas and Eirikur!"

"It's 'k." Berwald said, hugging Tino tightly.

"Mathias, why didn't you stay where I said to?" Lukas asked, coming up from behind them.

"I came to find you!" Mathias grinned, wrapping his arms around the blond, caught in the moment. He was brought back to reality when he was smacked over the head.

"Ow..." He muttered, setting him down gingerly and rubbing where he had been struck.

"Did You find Nikolai?"

We did, da? Ivan smiled from behind the Nordic, catching the eyes of all.

"He's back here, aru~" Yao brought forward the small teen, who was trembling softly under a blanket he had wrapped around his bare figure.

"Mom...Dad..." That was all he got passed before he slid to the ground, choking in shame and relief.

Lukas was at his side in an instant, holding the boy's head to his chest and pulling the blanket tighter around him.

"Nikolai, did they hurt you too bad?" Mathias joined Lukas, pulling the two of them close in his arms.

"N-No... what about Mom?"

"What about me?"

"D-Did the men..."He looked down, pulling legs in close.

"You saw that?" Mathias paled. Nikolai nodded, leaning in closer to his mother.

"...No they didn't." Lukas muttered, blinking up at Mathias. "Math- You're father came home before they did... and killed them."

"Oh, good." Luciano sighed, everyone listening to their conversation intently.

"Feli and Jonaton are outside." Antonio informed the group, reading a text. "So I think we take our leave."

Riley reached down to hep Nikolai up, smiling painfully at him and slinging an arm around his waist. Aidan glanced at Maki, who didn't quite want to leave his side yet.

"Here." He crouched, resting Maki on his back and standing so he was riding him piggy-back.  
>"You don't have to." Maki whispered, holding onto his chest and neck.<p>

"I want to." Aidan smiled in reply.  
>"Ah, fuck! It's them!" A man squealed down the hall. There was a stampede of feet as a group of men fled away from the blood-thirsty countries.<br>"That was almost as funny as when the 'Bad Touch Trio' wet their pants while running away from me." Arthur laughed, covering his mouth with a hand.  
>"Th-That never happened!" Antonio protested, face red.<br>"Honhonhon~ I think your pants were wet too, but from-"

Arthur lunged for his throat, but was caught mid-flight in the Frenchman's grasp.  
>"Where could you possible keep your gun, captain?" Francis wondered, hands trailing down the pirate's body. "Maybe here?" He groped his ass, smirking when Arthur jumped and smacked his hands away with a glare.<br>"Aw, c'mon, Arthur~ You know you like it~" Francis winked, picking Arthur up in his arms.  
>"PUT ME DOWN!" Arthur shouted, flailing as their started down the hall, insistently pushing at his chest. Aidan followed, and soon everyone was trailing after each other.<br>Riley glanced down at Nikolai, smiling.  
>"Shall we go?"<br>The platinum blond nodded, slinking a hand down to intertwine their fingers before they started down the hall, finally able to leave...  
>Together.<p>

**Anyone notice my reference to another one of my fanfictions? Technically Mars', but on my account :D  
>I have maybe... 4 chapters left...<strong>

**BUT DON'T WORRY! I HAVE 4 IDEAS FOR 4 MORE PARTS OF THIS LITTLE... SERIES! XD  
>See you later~<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings: Slight Yaoi, Implied Sex. Language, Hints to a third part.**

* * *

><p>If you had been at the world reunions, your heart would have been warmed to the core.<br>Everywhere, nations and parents were greeting their adolescents gleefully, fussing over their wounds and running kisses across their faces. (mostly Feliciano) The siblings of those teens were jumping all over them, crying and forcing them to promise they would stay with them forever; never straying off anywhere without their permission.

Aidan, at the moment, was being smothered by Altheia. Truth was, they had always gotten along the best out of their family, and he knew they were closest.

"Alaina's missed you." The girl breathed into his neck, fingers continuing to trace the curves of his head. He winced whenever she would pass a bump, but not mention it. It wasn't bad compared to the torture he had sustained in the past weeks.

"Really? She missed her psycho older brother?" He chuckled, shifting in his wheelchair. "That's a surprise."

"Dolt, we've all missed you!" Altheia, feigning irritation, playfully hit his shoulder and maneuvered herself off of his lap.

"I've missed you all, too. Really, I'm glad to be out."

"Good." Altheia huffed, crossing her arms and adjusting the glasses placed on his long nose so they wouldn't slip off. Aidan couldn't help but wonder how she had managed to look so much like Arthur, except for the gender issue, and manage to keep the same attitude, when all the other offspring looked so much like Francis.

He just assumed the birds and bees had many odd plans for them.

"So, where is mum?" Aidan asked, peering around the room. They were all in America at the moment, locked away in a meeting room at the white house.

The country hadn't failed to amaze the teens as they arrived, not catching glimpses of it on their way in. The bright lights had captivated their attention from the start, along with a Mc Donalds at every corner. It was just as their parents had made it out to be, except the wonderful drinks at Starbucks (which also monopolized many spots in the city) hadn't compared to many things in England.

Altheia turned her attention to a door near the side, shrugging helplessly. "I saw him go through there... maybe to change?" She nibbled on her lip instinctively, which signaled to Aidan that she was pondering an issue in her mind.

"Something wrong?" The boy asked, watching her with careful eyes.

"Aidan... while you were gone, Mum and I had begun to work on a spell. One to bring you back. Alaina played a big part in helping, since she seems to have inherited most of Mum's powers, but we accidentally created something bigger. It was cast on the diary in our basement. Just don-" To her dismay, Altheia was cut off by the big arms of someone double her height, that lifted her off the ground completely.

"RILEY! PUT ME DOWN THE INSTANT!" She demanded, truly not liking the idea of being touched.  
>"And her Arthur shines through." Aidan grinned, looking up at a smirking Riley. He strolled over to give Aidan a small bro-hug, and leaned against the couch arm to his right. Altheia had stomped off, hating the surprise of the much bigger boy, hoping to find her best friend, Jonaton.<br>"You look different. Maybe it's the scars that are now covering your neck and arms." Riley noted, violet eyes running over his body.

"You do, too. Maybe it's the fact that you seem happier." Aidan glanced over at Nikolai, whom was sitting on the couch, now dressed. He was sound asleep, head resting in Lukas' arms.  
>Lukas seemed content being next to Mathias for the moment, though it was inevitable he would push him off harshly at some point in time.<p>

Riley followed his gaze, smile growing- if it was possible- while he watched his boyfriend in slumber. "...I've loved Nikolai for a while... but how was I supposed to tell him? I'm just happy we're finally together." He sighed dreamily, much like Antonio would have done, and rubbed a string between his index finger and thumb. "What about you and Maki?"

Aidan began to blush in the slightest, recalling their moments before being captured. They really had sex, didn't they? It wasn't like he regretted it, but it was so odd to think about.

"Aidan? Earth to Aidan!" Riley snapped in front of his eyes, withdrawing his attention back. "Why'd you space out on me?"

"We...erm...did it once..." Aidan blinked, averting his eyes to an interesting speck on the ground.  
>Riley was silent a few moments, before he began to snicker. "Are you <em>serious<em>? You actually did? How did he feel about doing it with sex addict?"

"H-Hey! I've never actually_ done it _until that time! Th-those were just... you know... messing around and groping..." Aidan's blush deepened, and he whacked Riley across the back when he began laughing.

"I-I know, it's just, you're awkward about things." Riley grinned, seating himself on the wooden floor.

"And you've become a lot less socially awkward. What's that boy done to you?"

"Made me fall in love. Stole my heart. The usual."

Aidan couldn't help but roll his eyes, and despite himself, joke around with his long-term friend.

* * *

><p>Arthur gently squeezed Francis' hand with a blush, thumbs caressing the top of his hand. He looked down at the cushion that was under his legs, eying the familiar couch. It was the one where Francis had announced he was impregnated; the one Arthur had jumped from when he was sick from the twins, back when he didn't know about them. It was where many bad and wonderful things had happened, especially a century ago... with Alfred...<p>

But that would be saved for another time.

Francis smirked, planting his lips across the bare part of the Brit's forehead, nuzzling him lovingly. Arthur, to his surprise, didn't protest or squirm, though a scowl crossed his lips. He only wrapped arms around his torso, the red jacket's fabric stretching out around his figure.  
>Yes, he hadn't yet taken off his outfit.<p>

Arthur was still fascinated with his pirate days, and this was yet another way for him to relive his past. A past he wasn't ready to let go of and hoped to tell his stories to his children just as he had for America. The only problem, was that, his children didn't quite know his secret at the time they would care, and he was certain they would only be bored by his stories at their current age. So he had kept them to himself.

"Remember the time Amerique was on your ship? And you were drunk that one night..." Francis trailed the length of his thigh, earning a small shiver from the smaller man. "Then you tried to seduce me? But you heard my accent, you were drained of your alcohol, and took of running?" Francis chuckled in his ear, biting the lobe.

"Yes, I remember quite well, Francis. Actually, it hasn't left my nightmares." Arthur smirked, pulling out of his grasp to kiss the Frenchman's cheek.

"Mon cher, that wasn't very nice~ Shall I punish you for it?" He murmured seductively, voice dropping an octave.

"N-not here!" Arthur protested, though it was plainly obvious that wasn't what he meant. But with Francis, you had to be sure.

"Eager, are we?" Arthur was pulled to his feet by the blond, directed out the door. He checked around to make sure no one had seen where they were headed, crossing his arms and acting displeased. Though, after years of practice, Francis had seen right through his little charade, and the fact that he was awaiting it only added to his glee.

* * *

><p>"So you two are a couple..." Mathias observed, studying his son. Nikolai's fingers were intertwined with Riley's as they sat at the front of the room for all to see. Riley was a bit nervous, wanting the approval of Mathias and Lukas, but knowing he would have to deal with it if he wasn't able to gain their trust.<p>

"Sounds good to me!" The Danish man clapped, sitting back in content. Lukas also nodded silently, fully trusting the silver-haired teen with Nikolai. As long as he didn't make a wrong move, he wouldn't have to send him to some distant land, right?

"What do you plan to do about seeing each other, aru?" Yao brought up, skeptically watching Nikolai. Though Ivan, Lukas, and Mathias were alright with the two being together, he was still being an overprotective mother.

"We could deal with that later... I just want to be with Nikolai for the moment." Riley smiled, ending the conversation. Several curious nations that had been watching turned back to talk/argue/annoy their neighbors, leaving the couple to talk more discreetly.

"What do we plan to do?" Nikolai asked, poker face in place. His voice rose slightly, so it wasn't exactly monotone, but it was pretty darn close. Though, it expressed more emotion then most cases before.

"We can worry about it later." Riley smiled in reply, face buried in his neck. Nikolai pushed him away, staring at him seriously.

"No. We can worry about it now." He shifted away from Riley, facing him completely. "It isn't like Maki and Aidan. We don't live a few hours away. You live in England, and my family moves around. We're sometimes in Denmark, sometimes in Iceland, sometimes in Norway; it depends on where my Mother's work brings us."

"Niky, do you not want to be with me?" Riley asked, hurt rising from his throat. From his point of view, Nikolai was making excuses not to be in a couple, and to separate. The fact made his heart drop.

"It's not that. I don't want to be left missing you. I don't want to be separated for long periods of time. I don't want to be left wondering if your being faithful to me, or if you still love me at all. I want to be able to see you when I want to... and you can't hold me in your arms over the phone..."

Nikolai looked up, hands in his lap, at the silent adults and teenagers watching them. (Except for Maria, who was talking mischievously to Catherine and Katia, which made Nikolai wonder what they had talked about that had gotten them so close so quickly.) He hadn't realized everyone else had gone silent, eavesdropping on their conversation like the curious beings they were. Nikolai's cheeks pinked, but the blush only continued to redden when Riley caught his chin in a hand, and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you, Nikolai." Riley started, pulling away and staring into his sparkling eyes. He briefly wondered how they were such a beautiful shade of blue, but continued nonetheless. "And I would do anything for you. Whether it would be traveling half-way around the world because you want to see me, or if it was standing up the one of the scariest guys in America to save you." He chuckled a bit nervously, Nikolai lacking reaction.

If there was any time he wished the boy would show emotion, it would be now.

"And if you want to break up, I understand."

Nikolai winced in the slightest, though it was barely visible. _He dislikes my conditions_, He thought. Riley's going to break up with me...

"But just know, I'll never stop loving you. Ever. I only wish to make you happy."

"...Jeg elsker deg..." Nikolai breathed out, wrapping arms around Riley, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. "I-I love you..."

"AWWWWWWWW" The trio of girls fawned in the background, causing the others to laugh and start nudging each other with jokes, though Sadiq and Heracles began to argue, while Kiku tried to break up the fight and Alfred cheered them on.

Riley and Nikolai only pulled away and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Bye, Aidan..." Maki sniffled, wiping at his cheeks. Tears had started to stream from his eyes, though it was understandable why. He refused to let go of Aidan as he was pulled away to the car with his parents, so they wouldn't miss their flight.

"Bye, Maki." Aidan smiled to himself as the car pulled away, humming a small tune of happiness, he turned around his wheelchair, coming face-to-crotch with Luciano.

"U-Uhm... Luciano? Could you move?" Aidan laughed, backing up and smiling up at the tall Brunette. He grinned back with an idiotic smile, and perched himself on a concrete ledge attached to the building.

"It feels good to love, doesn't it?" Luciano asked suddenly, taking Aidan by surprise.  
>"Y-Yeah... I guess. Why? Do you love someone?"<p>

Luciano looked over at Maria, who was passing out books to Catherine and Katia in secret, though she felt each cover to determine which was which. "It's not exactly the same... but I'd do anything for Maria."

"You two are really close, aren't you?" Aidan inquired, watching the three with care. They were each their own person, but they all fit together perfectly, like a jigsaw puzzle.

"Si!" Luciano bubbled, giving Aidan a wide smile. We have to go in 5 minutes, so I guess this is goodbye?"

"We live in the same place, though."

"My Pappa suggested we go visit Spain for a while. So he can go finish business. While he does, my Mamma's taking me and Maria on a tour of Europe, ending in England when my Pappa comes back with is."

"Oh... so I'll see you in a few weeks?" Aidan asked, starting to ache. He wouldn't be seeing people in a while, would he?

"Probably around 3 months..."

"Ah..."

"Aidan, I'll be back~! Don't worry!" Luciano grinned, patting his back. "Besides, Isn't Katia coming back with you guys for a year?"

"Yep. Heracles is in some deep shit... so they're putting her with us. Along with Alfred. Damn, it's gonna be packed." Aidan chuckled, still slightly depressed. He just prayed he wouldn't have to give up his room, especially to Katia. Some of the pictures he had of Maki weren't exactly appropriate...

Which caused him to think he was growing to quickly for being 17.

"Luciano, are you moving out next year?" Aidan asked, matching his way of asking questions to surprise the other.

"Maybe."

"Do you think... because of what we've gone through... we might be growing up to fast?"

"It's possible..." He answered earnestly, suddenly reverting to the mind of someone ancient."But if we didn't grow up and advance, how are we able to slow down at any point?"

"True..." Aidan smiled wearily, wheeling himself inside. "Have fun on your trip. I'll see you when you come back."

"You too!" Luciano bid his farewell, smiling and kicking the concrete behind his legs. "I'll see you."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"I've gotta go now..." Maria sighed, sadness crossing her face. Katia embraced her torso, knowing she was going to miss her older muse.

"I'll miss you!" Katia frowned. Being a 10 year old city, she hadn't exactly made many friends. She hadn't aged a day since she was 9, for being a small city, and was still quite tiny compared to anyone she meant, which prevented her from meeting anyone new.

"I'll miss you, too..." The half-spanish girl sighed, turning to Catherine. "And you, of course!"

Catherine smiled, reaching out to give her a short hug. "If you ever feel lonely, call me. I promise I'll always be there to answer." She giggled, releasing her.

"Thanks." She sighed again, and pried Katia off of her. "So... I'll see you guys soon!" Luciano walked over to lead her away to the car, as she called her goodbyes to everyone who had gathered. Arthur and Francis stood side by side, watching them with smiles; Lukas in Mathias' arms; Antonio and Lovino climbing into the car; Ludwig and Feliciano kissing; Gilbert snaking Matthew into his grasp; and the teens laughing and clawing their ways to the front to say goodbye.

"BYE!" Maria cheered out the window, waving her arms madly. Luciano caught her as she was about to fall out, which caused her to giggle harder.

"Bye!" They all called out simultaneously, fighting their way to get attention.

"And shall we forever live in each other's hearts." Riley quoted from one of his favorite authors, and kissed Nikolai across the lips.

"Forever and ever..." Nikolai replied, giving a small smile, before pulling him into a kiss once more.

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes this story. <strong>


End file.
